


Return To Me (Discontinued Version)

by crazyanimelover98



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Though in this story they aren't technically turtles so...yeah, Turtlecest, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyanimelover98/pseuds/crazyanimelover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last the Shredder is defeated, but at a price. During the battle the turtles fall as well, leaving Splinter to await their return. 20 years pass and the boys are reborn as humans, separated and living in different households the four of them feel empty and incomplete. To make matter worse, their enemy has returned with them, intent on finishing what was started in their past lives. Human! TMNT. Turtlecest( Does it count as that still if they are human and from different households now?? Screw it I'm keeping it!)</p>
<p>UPDATE: This version of the story is no longer being continued! I will be rewriting the story though, and the new version of it shall be made available on my profile shortly (if it isn't already up by the time you see this. See Chapter 14 for details!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Some things you need to know about this story: Shredder is just a really really evil human in the story okay? That's the only way I could get this to work out so please don't hate me. This is a turtlecest story...of a sorts (Can I still call it that even though they aren't turtles anymore?!) The pairings include Raph/Leo and Mikey/Donnie. I also feel compelled to warn you that there is going to be physical and sexual abuse as well as bullying and neglect. Note there may also be a rape that isn't done with the sexual abuse but that is still being debated. But there will definitely be some sexy times between the boys! If any of this bothers you, feel free to exit stage right quietly. So I believe that is all, and without any further adui I hope you guys enjoy the prologue, tell me what you think.

Everything hurt... his entire body felt so heavy that even opening his eyes was too much for him. So he just lay there on his side, still and silent in the darkness. Through the darkness came a new pain, starting in his heart and spreading throughout his entire being. This one seeming to overtake the physical pain entirely, bringing tears to his eyes. Gritting his teeth Leonardo fought to remember what had happened to cause so much hurt that only seemed to swallow him up the more he tried.

Hazy images danced in the blue banded terrapin's mind. His brothers... shit where were his brothers?!

Even as he willed with all his being for his eyes to open Leo only managed to peek through the small crack his eyelids had allowed him. His surroundings just as blurred and hazy as his memories had been. With what came of his sight followed with his other senses as well. It was terrible. The scent of freshly spilled blood and death clogged up his nostrils, making him want to gag. He probably would have if he had the strength. The pain he had felt before only intensified as he became more aware, though Leo only managed a low groan to voice his agony. All throughout his body, the turtle felt cuts, most still seeping out blood. However, those weren't what caught his attention.

Protruding from his plastron Leo could see two, blood caked blades among the shattered scales surrounding them. Their tips gleaming in the moonlight, being the only part of them left untainted by the crimson water as it flows freely through the wound. Seeing this, his eyes widened even if only a little. Gradually, he was able to move his arm up to the blades and weakly gripped at them. Gritting his teeth at the pain, he pulled as hard as he could at them. Sadly it didn't seem to be enough, as neither of the blades budged even an inch. The events from only moments ago returning to him.

The time had come at long last. Tonight was the night Leonardo and his brothers had agreed that they would end the Shredder's reign of terror once and for all, and avenge Splinter's Master Yoshi. They had fought their way into Shredder's headquarters, fought more foot ninjas than he had bothered to count and then... nothing. All he could remember next was charging at the one who had proved himself the very embodiment of evil. Yet the hurt inside spiked again, stronger than before. Leo could also remember feeling unbridled rage surging through his veins as the pain was doing now. Why he was so angry, he couldn't recall.

More images flashed in his mind's eye. He could see the Shredder blocking his rage-fueled attacks with both his katanas. He watched as his scenes were returned to him in shock of seeing and feeling the two blades that had always rested on the Shredder's gauntlets embedded themselves into the front of Leo's shell and pierced his chest. Looking around himself now, he could see that most of the blood he was smelling came from the puddle of his own blood he was laying in. How long had he laid here?

Another image glimmered in Leo's mind. He saw himself separating the blades from their master with a swift and powerful turn of his body. Thinking back on it now, he noted the move may have been the reason he was bleeding so terribly now. Finally, the terrapin saw himself slice the Shredder's head clean off, ending the life of their enemy and the battle as well. After that he remembered falling and waking up as he was now. So where were his brothers?

With great difficulty, due to what he knew now to be blood loss, Leo sluggishly managed to prop himself up with both arms to look around. Sure enough, the Shredder's body lay a few feet away from him, his head in it's own surrounding pool of blood. So where…

Dark brown eyes looked around desperately only to land on a sight he'd rather have missed. There his brother's were, in the center of the room. Donnie and Mikey were the first ones Leo saw. A peaceful if not slightly pained expression on his youngest brother's innocent face. Mikey's baby blue eyes now glazed over by death, yet even so a small smile lay on his face. Donnie lay over Mikey's body, covering the youngest so completely that if Leo had been laying in any other direction he wouldn't have seen Mikey at all. Dried tear stains on Donnie's brown-green cheeks told him little Mikey had died first. By the numerous swords sticking out of his back... Donnie had been trying to protect their little brother's body.

Tears finally made their way down the oldest turtle's face. He'd failed them... the pain in his heart made sense now. His two youngest brothers were gone. He'd failed his job to protect them. And if they were gone, does that mean Raph was…?

Looking around once more a choked sob escaped Leo's lips as he laid eyes on the red banded terrapin. Out of all three of his brothers. it was obvious that Raphael had taken the most hits before finally falling. Not an inch of his body was spared from the bruises and lacerations that marred the darkest turtle's skin. A new, fresher wave of pain coursed through Leonardo's body at the sight of his mate in such a state. To see Raphael, _**his**_ Raphael beaten, battered, cold, and dead not too far from where he lay.

Summoning up what remained of his strength, Leonardo dragged himself to the place his mate lay still, never to open his beautiful golden eyes again. Every movement only caused his body more misery. Leo's aching limbs begging him to stop, to slip back into the darkness. Still he dragged himself sluggishly, inch by inch to his lover's body leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

When, at long last he'd reached Raph's corpse, Leonardo's body collapsed on the ground beside him. Only capable of feebly taking his brother's hand into his own as his vision grew blurry once more.

'Why had it come to this?' he thought as he looked into the forever closed eyes of his love. What had they done to deserve such an end? Was it because of their love? Was their feelings for each other so wrong that they deserved such a terrible fate as retribution for their sin?

'Tch, screw fate,' Leonardo thought as he felt his eyes begin to close, 'If that's the reason for all this then so be it. I don't regret any of it. Though... I do have one wish,' A few more tears escaped his closed lids and fell sluggishly down his cheeks. 'My last and only wish… let's all meet up again. If we're ever reborn, I hope in my next life… we could all… be together again. Yeah… I'd like that.' With that final thought, the oldest turtle's breathing stilled and Leonardo followed his younger brother's in death.

But it was not the end…


	2. Welcome To My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie makes a new friend.

**_You don't know what it's like_ **

**_To be like me_ **

**_To be hurt_ **

**_To feel lost_ **

**_To be left out in the dark_ **

**_To be kicked when you're down_ **

**_To feel like you've been pushed around_ **

**_To be on the edge of breaking down_ **

**_And no one's there to save you_ **

**_No, you don't know what it's like_ **

**_Welcome to my life_ **

**_~Simple Plan: "Welcome to my Life"_ **

There is a point in every teenager's life that they just have to stop and say "I hate my life." Rarely do they actually mean it when they say these words. Most of the time it is said as a sarcastic exaggeration to a friend or even to themselves out of frustration. On the few occasions the person actually does mean it, it is usually a temporary thing triggered by a small problem that was relatively easy to fix or get over. Once it was fixed, the teen would then forget the feeling until the next problem arose. Such is the way of a normal teenager. Sadly…Donnie was not a normal teenager.

Sure being one of if not the most technically and chemically savvy kids in the school with a natural love and comprehension of science had it's perks. His teachers adored him, especially his science teachers; though some grew jealous and bitter towards the student who corrected them on more than one occasion in the same class. He was allowed in both the library and the science lab to do some experimenting of his own nearly whenever he wanted to, save only for testing days. He still went to his classes most of the time, which made his teachers respect him even more. Grades were obviously never an issue for him, never getting lower than a 95% on just about any assignment. However the perks stop directly at adults in the school.

Ever since Donnie could remember he had been picked on by other students because of his slightly above average intelligence. It started in kindergarten where at the age of five he had already started reading and writing far better than the other children in his class. However, while his teacher had praised him, the students had made fun of him. At first they had called him names like "freak" and "weirdo" among other childish names. Not long after the name calling started, the boys in his class would push him and hit him during recess time. He had tried to tell his parents and even some of his teachers, but they dismissed it as "playful rough housing" and did nothing. This behavior stuck with him all the way into fifth grade. Though the names calling had gotten worse and the pushing turned to shoving as the hitting turned to punching, Donnie managed. He'd grown used to it by then. Used to sitting alone at recess and hiding so he could read in peace, used to never having a partner in any of his classes save for the few who were forced to pair with him and made him do all the work. Sure he felt lonely, but he could deal with it. It was what he had grown accustomed to over the years.

At the end of fifth grade, on the last day of school, he had received a note stating that instead of spending another year in elementary Donnie was to go straight to middle school. From here things only got worse. The bullying got so bad that no one wanted to talk to him for fear of being treated just as badly. Thus he threw himself into experimenting and even more reading, but still he couldn't fill the emptiness he felt inside. When he entered high school, the feeling of loneliness only grew, nearly swallowing him up completely. For two years he sat alone in all of his classes and at lunch every day. He heard nothing said to him by the other students unless they were harsh insults, and never had any kind of physical interaction with another student unless they were beating him up behind the teacher's back during passing time and lunch period. His life went on like this all the way up until junior year. Until the day he met Raph.

The day had started out normal enough. Everyone had scattered around the school for lunch. Donnie had been on his way to the library when he was suddenly grabbed by a three classmate bullies and dragged into the nearest boy's bathroom. Two of them gripped his lean arms and held him against the wall while the third, obviously the pitiful rabble's leader, smirked at him. Donnie just rolled his chocolate brown eyes at this, "What do you want now Jason? I already got your math homework back to you this morning."

The chubby boy simply grins maliciously. "Nah, nothing like that today freak. I just need a little stress relief is all." Before Donnie could reply Jason drew his arm back and lodged his fist into the smaller boy's gut, knocking the air right out of him with a whoosh. Instinct telling him to curl around the hurt area, but he could only slump over a little bit. The other two boys being the only things holding him up now as he tries to find his breath again. Damn it, he hated days like this.

Jason laughs cruelly and grips Donnie's light brown hair tightly, using it to lift the younger's head with a sharp jerk. "Oh come on now, don't give in so soon! You know I like it when you struggle." With that he draws his arm back again aiming for a blow to Donnie's face when he is stopped by a strong, tanned hand on his wrist mere centimeters before his fist makes it's mark.

At first there is a look of confusion on Jason's face but that quickly gives way to anger. With a growl he snaps his attention to the intruding stranger, "Hey what's the big-!" He stops himself when he is met with blazing amber eyes; dangerous looking amber eyes that are definitely glaring back at him. The rest of him wasn't looking so friendly either. The boy's red hair had many strands curved, reaching up like fire; his black tank top stretched across his large frame showing his muscle, which he definitely had plenty of.

"Sheesh, guy can't even take a piss in peace eh?" the boy says his in a rough accent that could only come from Brooklyn, making it sound more like a growl. Regaining his composure Jason glared at the redhead as he tugged his arm out of the other's hold, "Mind your own business pretty boy or you're next." He regretted his words almost immediately as he saw the boy's eyes glinted with a strange light, one of acceptance as if he had been issued a challenge.

With a smirk the boy raised his hands into the air, palms up in surrender and took a step backwards. Next thing the other boys saw was Jason flying into the nearest stall with a loud, echoing crash as the boy gave him a powerful left hook to the jaw. Then he walked to where Jason lay with a calm slow stride and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You know I really hate dick heads like you who pick fights on people who obviously don't gotta chance. You know I've got a pretty strong stomach, myself, but people like you make me sick enough to blow chunks," with that he grips Jason's hair tightly and dunks it into the toilet bowl. "But hey, Imma nice guy, and I'm sure you learned your lesson, yeah?" The bully can only nod, his eyes wide with fear. The red headed boy's lips curl in disgust as he tossed the defeated bully out of the stall.

As soon as he hits the bathroom floor, Jason quickly gets up and scrambles away. With a satisfied smirk the golden eyed teen then turns to the other two, who are still holding Donnie, but their grip was tighter than before and now they had a slight tremble in their legs. Donnie, on the other hand, only starred in slight awe and confusion. The boy watched the other two, eyebrow arched expectantly, "What? You guys expecting a goodie bag? Get outta here already!" he barked sharply. They blinked at the boy then shared a look among themselves. With a nod to each other they ran after Jason, asking him to wait up.

Don just stood there, against the wall. He couldn't believe it…had that really just…happened?

"You…you stopped them. Saved me...but why would you-"

"Hey," the boy interrupted, "don't you go thinkin' I did any of that for you. It's just…I don't like bullies is all."

Despite the boy's words, Don found himself smiling. The first true smile he'd given in a very long time. This guy wasn't so bad. Sure he could flatted Donnie like a freaking soda can, but he didn't seem like the type to hurt you for no reason. He couldn't explain how, he just knew. Stretching out his hand he beamed, "Yeah well thanks anyway. I'm Donnie."

His savior eyed the hand wearily, which Donnie had to admit was a bit odd but he chose not to question it for now. A few silent and admittedly awkward seconds later the boy looks down at his own hands, "Raphael. Uh, you could just call me Raph. Um, nice to meet yah," and decides to give a mock salute.

Don chuckles a bit at this, "You new?"

Raph shrugs with a playful lopsided smirk, "What gave me away?"

Don shakes his head and smiles, "I just don't remember seeing you around is all. You make too big an introduction to miss."

Raph nods in acknowledgment, "Point taken. Now could yah get outta here already? I really gotta piss."

Ever since that day Donnie and Raph were pretty much glued to each other's sides. Raph was still rather moody, but he kept the bullies away well enough. He also seemed interested in Donnie's work, though he seemed to favor the ones that blew up more than anything. Donnie had also gotten the privilege of meeting Raph's younger brother. Well to be honest, Mikey had nearly run him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have much more of this story posted on Fanfiction.net on this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10553035/1/Return-To-Me if you want to take a look at it. I guess I just wanted to spread my wings out on this site a bit more, see what I can do you know? Updates should come weekly up until they catch up to the spot I'm currently working at now.


	3. I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another member is introduced to the growing group.

* * *

_**I know you,** _

_**I walked with you once upon a dream.** _

_**I know you,** _

_**That gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.** _

_**I know its true,** _

_**That visions are seldom all they seem.** _

_**But if i know you,** _

_**I know what you'll do;** _

_**You'll love me at once,** _

_**The way you did once upon a dream.** _

_**~Emily Osment: "Once Upon A Dream"** _

It was about a week after Raph had saved him from Jason in the bathroom. Donnie and Raph were talking a bit in the hallway before classes started when out of nowhere there was an exuberant shout, which sounded vaguely like "Dude!"

The next thing Donnie knew he was on the ground with a terrible ache in the back of his head and an adorable blond teenage boy sitting on top of him! The new boy's eyes were shut tightly in obvious discomfort as he tenderly rubbed his bum, the back of the boy's hand lightly brushed his thigh. Donnie blushed brightly, not sure what to do or say at the moment and could only manage to stutter a quiet apology like an idiot.

After a few seconds the blond opened his beautiful baby blue eyes and Don felt his heart soar, and his stomach tie itself in knots. What the hell? Who was this boy, and what was he doing to him? The boy looked down at him confused for a moment before a wide grin split his freckled face and a small, cheerful giggle escaped his lips. Donnie felt there was something off about that smile, but he couldn't pin down what it was. But damn if that giggle wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

"Dude, you should see your face right now," the adorable blond chuckled merrily. Donnie only felt his cheeks grow warmer as his blush deepened and he quickly looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his long bangs.

This of course only caused the blond to snicker more until he was lifted up by the back of his shirt, not unlike a kitten. The boy's body stiffened tensely, the smile slipped off his face. A look of terror contorted his features, and fear caused his eyes to widen as he quickly looked over his shoulder to face his captor. Raph studied him with mixed expression of concern and reprehension. "I finally make a friend and you try to flatten him. Not a very nice way to treat your big brother's friends, Mike," Raph growled softly, giving him a light shake.

Mikey visibly relaxed at the sight of his big brother, and pouted childishly. "You know what else isn't very nice? Sneaking up on people, you big jerk," he muttered.

Raph smiled affectionately at this his amber eyes seeming to lose their dangerous light for a moment and set Mikey down gently, "Hey don't you go lecturing me. I'm the oldest here, that's my job. Now go apologize to Donnie for trying to flatten him," Raph ordered.

Mikey looked over at the aforementioned boy to find him still on the floor where he left him before. Walking over to him he held out his hand and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that dude. My brother is always telling me to pay more attention or I'd end up hurting someone. Who knew he could be right sometimes!"

Donnie chuckled softly at the clear look of irritation the blonde's words put on Raph's face and took Mikey's extended hand into his own.

Their eyes widened when they gripped the other's hand, and felt a tingling shock ripple through the other. Letting go immediately in surprise, both boys looked over their hands puzzled by the sensation. Looking up at each other at the same moment, brown was once again met by baby blue. The two of them searching for an answer they knew lay buried deep beneath the other's eyes.

Something long lost, but needed desperately to be found. Something fuzzy lay on the surface, so close but still too far to recall. Like a memory from a dream. Donnie was the first one to shake off the trance-like state Mikey's touch had left him in. With a nervous chuckle he lifted the hand to rub the back of his neck as he stood on his own. "Don't worry about it. I should have been paying more attention to my…wait brother?!"

Mikey's grin returned full force as he wrapped an arm around Raph's broad shoulders. "That's right! My name's Michael, but you can just call me Mikey, everyone else does." Turning to the red head who was currently glaring daggers at the offending arm Mikey gave him a kicked puppy stare accompanied with a pouty bottom lip. "I'm heart you haven't told your new friend about me brother dearest. Are you so embarrassed of me you would try to make it as though I wasn't in your life?"

Raph only rolled his amber eyes, seeming to be immune to the cuteness that Don was sure would be the end of him, and roughly shrugged off Mikey's arm. "More like sparing him from that annoying little motor mouth of yours. Dear little brother," Raph grumbled playfully.

Mikey's pout took a more realistic and playful turn, "How could you say that?! He's practically basking in the ray of sunshine that is me!" He turns to smile at an amused looking Donnie, "Right?"

Donnie chuckles softly, "I'm not sure about all of that, though you are very amusing."

Raph sighs and shrugs, "Alright, just remember you brought the talking tornado that is Mikey on yourself."

Donnie shrugged as well, "I don't mind, the more the merrier as they say."

Mikey cheered and hugged Don tightly, causing him to blush faintly, "Alright! Finally someone fun to hang out with!" He let go and tilted his head curiously, "So…who are you?"

Don smiles at the little energetic blond, "Donald, but please I prefer Donnie or Don."

That was a little over a year ago now and even now with two of them as seniors they all still hung out around the school. They never saw each other outside of school though, something about Raph and Mikey's dad being rather strict and overprotective, but still they managed to keep in touch with Donnie during weekends and pretty much all of summer vacation.

For some reason Raph didn't like actually talking on the phone. He preferred to text instead, but hey who was Donnie to complain now that he actually had someone to talk with?

Meanwhile Mikey wouldn't shut up. Donnie's phone history consisted of hours of talking to the little energetic blond. For the first time since he could recall Don actually felt…happy.

He felt that deep lingering sense of loneliness ebbing way. However it was still there, nagging him in the back of his mind, making him feel almost like he forgot something. Something important, and if there was one thing that upset the young genius more that bullies or failed experiments it was the feeling that he forgot something. He didn't mention any of this to Raph or Mikey of course. Why bother them more than he has too? Besides he was sure it was just him being paranoid.

Though what the little genius didn't know, was that his best friends were feeling the exact same way.

Meanwhile a boy found himself glancing at the odd group of three, not for the first time, as another school day ended. An odd but familiar feeling of longing and nostalgia rising once again into his being; though his stormy gray eyes gave no such feelings away. Shaking his head of ebony hair softly he exited the school, he couldn't afford to be late for his first job of the night again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have much more of this story posted on Fanfiction.net on this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10553035/1/Return-To-Me if you want to take a look at it. I guess I just wanted to spread my wings out on this site a bit more, see what I can do you know? Updates should come weekly up until they catch up to the spot I'm Currently working at now.


	4. Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a teenager who lives alone.

**_Can we pretend that ,_ **

**_airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_ **

**_I could really use a wish right now._ **

**_~B.O.B. (ft. Hayley Williams): "Airplanes"_ **

Life was not fair. This is a fact everyone comes to realize at least once in their life time. Some find out without even realizing it. Most of the time we learn it as children, when an event happens that we don't exactly agree with we say "that's not fair." Of course we don't truly understand the meaning of this when we say it, we just hope saying it will reverse the event so that it will turn to what we want to call fair. Sadly it never does and as we grow older the lesson is engraved into our minds again and again. Life is not fair. The lesson everyone must learn at some point in their lives. It is a lesson Leonardo learned far too early in his life.

He had a happy childhood. To date the span of his life from infancy to the age of five was the happiest he could ever recall being. Ironically it is the time period he could remember the least of. One thing he never remembered doing in that time, was cry. Leo was sure he did at some point, like all young children do, but he couldn't recall doing so. What he did remember was smiling and laughing. He could remember the sun behind the image of a woman that could only be his mother; though he no longer was able to recall what her face looked like, he could remember the scent of cherry blossoms. Even now, it remains his favorite smell in the world. He could also hear his father's laughter. A comforting sound, deep, but light all at once. He remembered feeling a sense of security around his father, like no harm would be able to come to him if his father was around. But he wasn't around, not anymore. Neither of them were.

Leo could remember how he'd found them that night. Having woken up from a bad dream, the little five year old had gone to seek comfort from the only two people he loved in the world. He wasn't surprised that the door was open. They always left it open for him for nights like that one where he got scared and wanted to sleep in his parents' loving embrace. But the smell…the foul smell that was unlike anything the child had smelled before. It was powerful he had to take a step back and clench his nose tightly shut with his small hand. He'd then called for his parents, but no answer came. Curiosity and the now desperate need for his mommy and daddy drove the little Leo into the room. Daddy probably passed gas…yeah that was it, and they had both probably worked hard today and hadn't heard him.

The room was dark, again nothing new. He was used to navigating his way through it with little to no light. What stopped him was the puddle he stepped in. Well, actually he slipped and fallen into it on the way to his parents' bed.

In order to catch himself, Leo was forced to let go of his nose, both of his small hands landing in the oddly warm puddle. He felt the liquid splatter all over his body, specks of it hitting his face and mouth. The water's strange tang contorting his face into one of disgust as he tried to spit it out. The irony smell didn't help matters either, it only seemed to add to the terrible smell that had grown stronger now that he was further into the room. Reaching up to where he knew the bed would be, trying to help himself up out of the warm sticky mess; Leo gave a soft sigh of relief when he felt the slim, reassuring fingers of his mother's hand. But something was wrong, she was so cold. That meant daddy was probably hogging all the blankets again. Leo giggled softly to himself at the thought and tugged at her arm a little. He was too short to get on the bed by himself.

When she didn't move, the raven haired boy furrowed his dark brows together in confusion. Why wasn't she waking up? Daddy wasn't snoring so they can't be that sleepy...could they?

Tugging a little harder on his mothers freezing, limp arm Leo tried calling out to her, softly at first, but when no response came the boy's voice rose to a desperate plea. Finally, not knowing what else to try, he made his way over to the light switch only to trip again, this time on something cold and stiff. Shaking it off he got up again and turned on the light. What he saw would haunt him forever, in both his dreams and his every waking moment.

_"Sir?"_

His parents, the red...everything was so red

_"Excuse me, sir?"_

...and her eyes...oh god his mother's eyes!

**_"Leo!"_ **

Wide gray eyes searched frantically over their surroundings in a panic. He could hear his heartbeat, feel it quicken as it seemed to pound through his ears. Where was he?! This wasn't his house! Where was mommy and...oh. Oh right...they weren't...

"Damn it Leonardo snap out of it!"

The raven haired teen suddenly became aware that there was a man in front of him. Admittedly not a very tall man, he stood about a head shorter than Leo, but was also looking very angry. Glancing around he began to recognize that he was in a diner. Standing to the right of the little angry man was a group of girls, looking to be around his age, in a booth that seemed rather concerned and anxious.

The tension began to seep from his being as it all came back to him. His entire stance relaxed as the fists he didn't know he was making unclenched. That's right he worked here and the short man was his boss...

Fuck he worked here and the short man was his boss!

Getting his emotions back into gear, Leo took a deep breath to calm himself and bowed at the waist in the direction of the girls. "My deepest apologies ladies," standing back up he gave them a small smile, "I didn't mean to startle you. Please rest assured I'm alright. Is there anything I can get you?"

The manager gave Leo a stern look that practically screamed _'we'll talk later'_ before walking back to his usual spot in his office.

One of the girls, a strawberry blond with her long hair up in a ponytail, watched Leo with worried blue eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" He smiled softly at her, "What's your name?" Despite the not-so hushed whispers of her friends to not answer that, she smiled back and said, "Shadow, Shadow Jones." Leo nods, "That's a nice name, very unique. Well Shadow, I assure you there is nothing to worry about. I am perfectly fine and I thank you for your concern. Now what can I get for you girls?"

After that things went by normally. The girls made their orders and received their food. They talked and ate, paid their bill and gave a generous tip before leaving. Shadow smiled at Leo and waved at him before leaving with her friends. Soon after, Leonardo found himself having a less than pleasant talk with his boss.

"Damn it Leonardo! That was the second time this week you've zoned out in the middle of an order, making it the fifth time this month! On top of which you have arrived late to work three times already!" The manager shouted furiously. Leo lowered his head and bowed slightly. "Yes sir I understand. Please understand that it isn't intentional. I'm doing the best I can with school and-"

"Then do better! If you keep this up much longer you'll scare away all my customers!" The man sits back in his seat and lights a cigarette. Leo resists the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust and keeps his expression blank, dutiful. After a couple of puffs the man sighs, his expression softening slightly. "We can't keep doing this Leonardo. If this keeps up, I'm going to have to let you go."

Leo's body stiffens and his hands close into fists, but his expression stays the same as he rights himself to a standing position once more. "Understood sir, it won't happen again."

The manager huffs once more and nods, "Good. Now get out of here and go back to work." Leo nods and bows once more before walking out of the man's office. He'd have to look around for another job at this rate…damn it.

When his shift ended, Leo quickly changed out of his uniform for the diner and into the one for the grocery store down the road. All but running the entire way there, he managed to make it on time. Going to his usual place behind a cash register he began his second job as a check-out boy. His time here went by rather uneventfully, which came as a relief to him. However he did enjoy talking to a regular to the store. A red headed woman named April. She was kind, and rather nice to talk to in his otherwise dull job. She always made sure to stop by the checkout stand he was working at, which he appreciated greatly.

Today she was accompanied by none other than that girl from the diner just a few hours earlier, Shadow. The blond girl broke out into a pleasant smile as they stepped up to place their things on the conveyor belt. "Hey, you're the guy from the diner!" Leo chuckled softly at this and waved, "Nice to see you again. I didn't know you had kids April." The woman smiled at this and rubbed Shadow's shoulder affectionately, "Just this one. Though she and Casey are handfuls enough on their own so there really is no need for another one." Leo laughs softly as he finished ringing up their things. "I'll bet. You take care, all of you okay?" April nods and grabs a couple bags, leaving the others for Shadow to carry, "Sure-thing. You take care of yourself as well Leo!" He smiles and waves softly after them before turning back to the other customers.

At the end of the day, when Leo finally made it back to his one bedroom apartment, he put on some ramen noodles and worked dutifully on his homework as he ate. When he had finally finished he looked up at the clock and saw that it read 11:30pm With a sigh he washed up his bowl, trudged tiredly to his room, and crawled into bed; not bothering to change out of his uniform or even slip under the covers. He reached over to set his alarm for 5am and glanced out the window just above the head of the bed. The sky was dark, but still the city outside did not sleep. As his eyes slipped shut he saw an airplane fly high above the buildings and sighed.

He could manage this life. He'd survive working like this forever if he had to…but he didn't know how much longer he could take this feeling of loneliness that was driving him insane with yearning. An image of the three boys he'd seen around school flashed through his mind and his heart clenched painfully. Leo chose to chalk it up to wishing he had what they did. The three of them looked so close and happy together…

Slowly the black arms of sleep, circled his mind, blocking out all other thought but one as Leonardo slipped into unconsciousness. The one thought that seemed always constant, the one that never left. Stuck with him for years after the death of his parents. As sleep took him Leo thought as a single tear slipped down his pale cheek:

_I don't want to be alone anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have much more of this story posted on Fanfiction.net on this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10553035/1/Return-To-Me if you want to take a look at it. I guess I just wanted to spread my wings out on this site a bit more, see what I can do you know? Updates should come weekly up until they catch up to the spot I'm Currently working at now.


	5. Tears of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! This chapter contains both physical and sexual abuse of minors! You have been warned!

**_Cover my eyes,_ **

**_Cover my ears._ **

**_Tell me these words are a lie._ **

**_It can't be true,_ **

**_That I'm losing you._ **

**_Sun cannot fall from the sky._ **

**_Can you hear heaven cry,_ **

**_The tears of an angel._ **

**_~RyanDan: "Tears of an Angel"_ **

"You're pathetic."

The man landed a punch that sent the teen sprawling to the ground. He then lands a swift kick to the teens stomach effectively leaving him gasping like a fish out of water. The man growls and tightly grips the boy's fiery red hair, using it to lift his whole body off the floor only to toss him into the living room wall.

"You're weak."

Raph lay with his back against the wall, his eyes shut tightly. He panted breathlessly through pain gritted teeth as he curled his body into itself. His father scoffed and sauntered over to where his oldest son lay.

"It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

He stood over his son's still body and smirks.

"I mean look at you! You're such a useless little piece of shit you'd cower from an old man like me."

He swings his leg back and kicks Raph again, much harder than before. Though because of Raph's current position it only manages to hit his legs.

"Nobody wants you," he kicks again, "nobody cares about you! If you disappeared one day no one would notice. There isn't one person who would miss your miserable existence or even acknowledge your absence."

"You're wrong!"

Raph knew he made a mistake as soon as the kicks stopped coming. He couldn't believe he just said that! Crap, he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. His body tensed and he bit his lip as he waited for the next blow to come. His father just stood over him and watched him.

His face held no emotion, but in his eyes his rage flourished unabashedly. His large hands twitched, as his head tilted. The man's green eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What did you say?" He growled viciously.

Taking ahold of Raphael's red hair once again he lifted the teen up and shoved him into the wall. His grip not allowing the boy any movement, and his other arm blocked any other escape. Raph looked back at him with wide eyes. The golden pools reflecting his fear for what he knew was coming next.

When no answer came, the man seemed to only grow angrier. He slammed his fist into Raph's already bruised stomach. Then he swiftly brought it up to the boys face. The force of the blow snapping his head to the left causing a few strands of hair to be torn from his head by his father's grip, still sturdy as ever.

"What the fuck did you just say to me boy?!"

Raph looked up at the man again. His breath more ragged and tired sounding than before. Dark red blood dribbled down from his mouth, trailing down to his chin. His amber eyes hooded by his eyelids. He found himself staring at his brother.

Little Mikey was curled up on the couch, sitting as far from the two of them as it would allow. His large baby blue eyes were glistening with tears even as the spilled over and down his freckled cheeks. They met Raph's gaze looking sorrowful, worried, and utterly terrified all at once. A spark flared inside of him and without letting his eyes leave his brother he said again, very quietly;

"You're wrong."

Their father's eyes narrowed further, through gritted teeth he growled, "Why you little fucker!" Pulling back his arm to throw another punch he felt two smaller arms wrap around his. Glaring down at his youngest son he rumbled, "Stay out of this Michael."

Still Mikey stood his ground, his wide pleading eyes looking into the angry and annoyed one of his father. With a quiet sniff and a hiccup and nuzzled the older man's arm and whispered desperately, "Please…please stop. No more tonight…please."

The man looked into Mikey's eyes for what felt like forever for all three of them. Then the man scoffed and shook the youngest off his arm before tossing Raph to the ground. Turning his full attention to Mikey his eyes spoke of a secret and dark promise.

"We'll talk about this later Michael."

Lowering his eyes to stare at the floor, Mikey nodded, "Yes sir."

Feeling satisfied the man nodded and walked in the direction of his room. When the sound of their father's door slamming rang through the house Mikey let go of the breath he'd been holding and rushed over to his older brother.

Raph was already trying to stand, wiping the blood from his mouth. Mikey wasted no time helping his older brother up and walking him to the couch. After sitting Raph down, Mikey turned to grab the first aid kit when his brother's hand gripped his arm.

"He didn't leave any cuts Mikey. I'm fine alright," Raph mumbled giving his brother what was supposed to be a reassuring smile. However it only managed to look tired and fake.

Saddened baby blue eyes looked over Raph's beaten and battered form. Mikey's small, soft hand gently rubbed the darkening angry looking bruise that was forming on his brother's right cheek.

"That's gonna be a hard one to explain to Donnie," Mikey said quietly, almost to himself.

Raph winced and carefully wiped the hand away. "We'll think ah somethin'," he said, the tone of his voice lower than normal. Weaker even. Mikey hated seeing his older brother like this. Hated seeing him so...broken, defeated. It just wasn't Raph.

Looking down at his hands, Mikey sat beside Raph. "Maybe...maybe we shouldn't," he said quietly.

Raph glanced at his little brother, a confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"

Mikey bit his bottom lip softly and lowered his head even more, hiding behind his blond curls. "What if we told him? Tell him what dad does to you?" He looks up at the now blank face of his brother with wet pleading eyes. "You said dad was wrong. You said we have someone who cares. Donnie...Donnie's our friend. He'll understand, he'll help us."

Raph continued to stare at Mikey with no expression on his face. His eyes, however, they held something mikey hadn't seen in them for what seemed like ever. He saw a small glimmer of hope deep in his older brother's amber pools. Suddenly his mind was set on nothing but helping that little spark grow. He had to, if not for Raph...then for himself.

Turning to fully face Raph, Mikey gently gripped his muscled arm. "We could get out of here Raph. He'd let us stay with him, I know he would! We could actually have a real family. Just like we always talked about. Come on, whatta you say?"

Mikey watched with growing excitement as his brother's eyes seemed to brighten. A real family. Raph's breathing seemed to stagger at the thought. Was it really possible? After everything they'd...

_"You're pathetic."_

His father's words rang through his mind.

_"You're weak."_

Word after word they seemed to beat him further and further down into the dark.

_"You'd never make it without me."_

Not just words from that night, but all of them. Baring down on him, suffocating him.

_"Nobody wants you."_

All his old wounds hurt. His scars began to burn.

_"Who could ever love something as pitiful as you?"_

Just like that Mikey watched the hope drain out of Raph's gaze as he looked away. His brother's golden eyes turning cold and shielded once again. His hands clenched into fists as he shrugged off his little brother's touch.

"Don't be stupid Mikey. Donnie may be our friend, but we can't drag him into this...not this. In the end of it all, you and I are all we got little brother."

Mikey couldn't look at his brother anymore. He couldn't take that look of defeat any longer, so he looked back down. Shutting his eyes tightly, Mikey felt his nails dig painfully into his palm but he didn't care. It wasn't fair. What had they done to deserve a life like this? How could they even call this a life?!

The blond hadn't even realize he'd been crying until Raphael pulled him into a tight hug and started wiping away his tears. "Hey, what's with the water works all of a sudden?"

Mikey sniffled and looked up at Raph. The red head held his gaze with a soft and gentle smile.

"There's no reason for you tah cry Mikey. I gotcha, and I ain't lettin' nobody hurt you."

"But what about you?" God Mikey hated the way his voice sounded. His voice sounded as wet as his tears. He sounded as broken as Raph looked...he was so pathetic.

The older teen chuckled softly and hugged Mikey closer to him, "What I tell ya bout doin' my job? I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to be the one lookin' out for you. Don't worry about me, okay little brother? I'll be fine, hell I've gotten used to it by now, it really aint a big deal." Pulling back a bit to wipe away his brother's fresh tears, Raph kissed Mikey forehead. "Just don't stop smilin' okay? Don't let what's goin' on with me get to yah. A'right?"

Mikey sniffled again then nodded beaming up at his brother; tears still threatening to spill over. "Okay...if you say so." Raph gave a satisfied smile and nodded as well before letting go of Mikey and standing.

"It's late, we ought tah get teh bed."

Mikey nods, and walks with his brother to their shared room. It's not a very big room, but it's got room enough to move around in. A window over the desk that allows them to look out to the street.

"You can have the top bunk tonight," Raph says, already climbing into bed. Mikey lay a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Nah, you deserve it. Besides I know how much you enjoy being up there." Raph gives his little brother a small smile in thanks before hopping up to the top bunk. Soon he's in a deep sleep, snoring away.

Mikey smiles fondly up at him before looking over at their bedroom door solemnly. Without a word he walks out, shutting the door silently. He then tip-toes to his father's room.

Once he's standing just outside of the man's closed door he takes a deep breath. After a few moments of deep breathing he finally finds the courage to knock.

The door opens, but the only thing to come out of the dark room was his father's large hand as it gripped Mikey's shirt and roughly tugs him into the room. The door quickly is shut behind him, locking with a muffled _click._ The next thing Mikey knows, he's pushed onto what he knew to be his father's bed.

"That was very naughty of you, Michael," his father's voice was lower than before as he slowly made his way to the bed. "You should know better than to get in the way of Raphael's punishments. Now you have to make it up to daddy for being such a bad boy."

Mikey shuddered with a mix of fear and disgust. He knew what that meant. He'd known what he'd be in for the second he begged his father to stop hurting Raph for the night.

At the sound of rustling clothes, Mikey shut his eyes tightly, hoping to block out the situation. When the noise stopped he felt the familiar strong, rough hands roam around his body. Edging his shirt up over his head and setting it aside. It was enough to want to make him want to gag. He'd learned from experience that wasn't the best thing to do though, so instead he gritted his teeth together.

_Take it for big brother. Take it for big brother. Take it for big brother._

The same mantra replayed over and over in his mind. Though it didn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes for the third time that night as he felt the man pull down his boxer-briefs and toss them aside.

_Take it for big brother._

He held in a sob as he felt the man's lips nipping along his neck. Resisted the almost crippling urge to pull away when the man held Mikey's cock in his large hand and slowly ran his hand up and down it.

_Take it for big brother._

Mikey bit his bottom lip tightly to hold in the tortured scream that threatened to tear his throat apart as he felt his body reluctantly give and get hard. Tears cascaded down his pale, freckled cheeks, but the man...no the monster above him didn't seem to care as he just licked them up with his slimey tongue. Then he stood and for a moment, just for that tiny moment, Mikey had hoped he'd be spared. That tonights torture session was over. But that one, fragile, precious moment was shattered when he was pulled off the bed as well and brought to his knees, face-to-face with his father's large cock.

"You know what to do. Do a good job and I won't touch Raphael tomorrow," the man smirked and tilted Mikey's head up to meet his eyes, "and maybe I'll even make you feel good as well tonight. But," his expression darkened as he tugged Mikey's golden curls, making him whimper, "bite me, or make any sounds at all, and I'll beat him within an inch of his life, and make you watch as he does this the right way. Got it?!"

Mikey gave a shaky nod and whimpered a quiet, "Yes sir."

With a satisfied smile the man let's go of Mikey's hair and the boy reluctantly takes his manhood into his mouth and sucks.

_Take it for big brother._

As he did this he tried his best to close his eyes and imagine he was doing something else, anything else but this. But he was all too aware of his own actions, and the tears seemed unending at this point. When he finally felt the man cum into his mouth he swallowed as he was taught to before he was allowed to shakily pull away.

Above him, his father still stood, only his legs were wobbly now, and he was panting. Mikey flinched when the man caressed his face and grinned lewdly at him.

"Hmm, very good little one. Very good."

Mikey sighed, relaxing a little. It was over, at least for tonight he could-

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt his father toss him into bed again. Wide, frightened blue eyes stared up fearfully at the man before him.

"Now it's your turn," he purred as he once again gripped the blond teen's semi-hard cock and pumped it.

At the end of it all Mikey lay on the bed sobbing into his own hand, covered in his own cum. He felt disgusted with himself. Disgusted in the fact he'd allowed himself to be so weak. That he didn't even fight back anymore.

He felt his father toss a towel on him and the blond went to work cleaning himself up.

"Get your ass in bed," the man mumbled, sounding tired. Mikey nodded and quickly got his clothes back on before all but running out of the room. Once he stood outside his room he didn't dare go inside yet.

He passed it and instead went into the bathroom, looking himself over for any proof of what just happened. When none was found he slid to the floor and cried into his hands.

What would his mother think if she could see him now? Oh god what would Raph or Donnie say? Surely they'd call him sick and disgusting for allowing something like that to happen for years. _Years._ That was why they'd never know.

_"Just don't stop smilin' okay?"_

Taking a few shaky breaths, Mikey stood and wiped away his tears. Glancing into the mirror he noticed what a mess he looked. Fixing himself up, Mikey tried smiling at his reflection, altering it a few times before it finally looked real. Once he was satisfied he walked into his and Raph's room, Raph still asleep, and crawled into bed.

His last thoughts before falling asleep were of Donnie. A tiny smile graced his lips at the thought of the brown-haired nerd. He imagined Donnie holding him, telling him it would be okay.

Mikey knew he had a crush on Donnie. He'd known for a while actually, and he accepted it. He was sure the older boy didn't feel the same way though. How could he? Mikey was a broken nuisance at best. No, he didn't deserve someone as brilliant as Donnie.

The three of them had planned on going out to a little local diner tomorrow after school. Being around the brunet was good enough for him. He couldn't wait for the sun to rise, so he could forget all that happened in the deep and terrible darkness of his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have much more of this story posted on Fanfiction.net on this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10553035/1/Return-To-Me if you want to take a look at it. I guess I just wanted to spread my wings out on this site a bit more, see what I can do you know? Updates should come weekly up until they catch up to the spot I'm currently working at now.


	6. Year Without Rain

_**So let this drought come to an end** _

_**And make this desert flower again** _

_**I need you here** _

_**I can't explain** _

_**But a day without you** _

_**Is like a year without rain** _

_**~Selena Gomez; "A Year Without Rain"** _

Leo would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to see those three boys from school enter the diner the next day. Sure the place was relatively well known, and every once in a while he saw people from school. But he'd never seen those three stop by before, nor did he ever expect to. Actually he couldn't recall seeing them together anywhere except for school. Sure, he'd seen the brown haired guy around every now and then at his store, but that was it.

"-and you're sure you're alright Raph? I mean walking into a light pole hard enough to get that big of a bruise seems highly unlikely for you, and more of a Mikey thing to do," the brunette boy said uncertainly as he entered the diner. To which the blond, most likely the one named Mikey, replied with a whiny, "Hey!"

The usual feeling of longing and nostalgia that always seemed to build in his chest whenever he saw the three of them together flared up inside him once more. However, he was so focused on the three of them that he hadn't noticed his hand gripping his chest to try and quell the ache. What was this...this feeling of loneliness and need that rose up even at the thought of those three?! He'd never really met them, hell he only just learned the little blond boy's name!

The red-haired teen just rolled his eyes- his beautiful and hauntingly familiar golden eyes- at the brunette's concern. "I told yah already Don, I'm fine," he seemed to growl in obvious annoyance, "Now just drop it alright?!"

As Raph turned away to huff, looking more than a little childish with his crossed arms, Leo finally saw the reason for Donnie's anxiety. On the red-head's right cheek lay a dark, angry bruise; just the sight of it made Leo want to wince in pain. He got that from a street light? Leo didn't believe that for a second. His hands clenched into fists, as if angered by the idea of someone hurting Raph. Oh, when he got a hold of that bast- wait...what the hell was he thinking?!

This wasn't any of his business. In fact, he shouldn't even be hearing any of this! Yet here he was, eavesdropping on the group of boys he'd often find himself staring at like an obsessed freak. Nice work Leonardo, great job.

He sighed and tore his gaze from them, his hands relaxing, the feeling of anger ebbing away to a much more familiar one of a deep sadness. It seemed as if his very soul was begging him to turn back to them, to _him_. To hold him close, and be held by- okay okay stop right there!

Leo growled lowly as he rubbed his forehead. Today was already one of _those_ days and his shift had only just started. Well he had to admit, the red-head wasn't bad looking. Well-muscled, nice hair, those beautiful golden- damn it stop that!

Just about ready to bash his head repeatedly against the nearest wall, Leo took a deep, calming breath. He'd just been working hard without enough sleep. That was it. Tonight, he'd go home after his shift at the store and just go straight to bed. Yeah, that sounded nice. Besides, it wasn't like he'd actually have to talk to them. What were the odds they'd even sit at a table within his work station?

"Leo, we got a group of three at table seven."

Evidently very high; damn, today was just not his day. The last thing he needed was to have to serve the three people he longed for and at the same time couldn't stand to be around. Taking a moment to school his emotions, he put on a polite smile and made his way over to the table where the other teens sat waiting.

* * *

Today just wasn't Raph's day. Not only was he still unbelievably sore from last night's beating, but Donnie's constant questioning and Mikey being…well Mikey was giving him a headache. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. Don had seen evidence of their father's abuse many times before. Always in the form of a bruise or new cut somewhere, but he always managed to shrug it off with one lie or another. One day he got jumped, another time he fell down the stairs (original right?), thanks to Mikey he was "attacked by a cat" that was a fun story to tell, and now he hit his face on a stupid street light. Not his best story, he admitted that, but he was running low on things to tell the little brown haired genius that actually seemed believable! The only thing that seemed to sell any of those lies was Raph's tough-guy personality. Despite all that, he knew that Don would eventually catch on to them.

He was, after all, very smart- smart enough to see that both Raph and Mikey were hiding something from him. Maybe Mikey was right. Maybe it would be better to tell their friend before he found out on his own.

Raph shook the thought off as soon as it entered his mind. They couldn't do that to him. They couldn't drag Donnie into their fucked up world. The poor kid already had enough problems of his own without having to help them. Besides, it was almost over.

After he was done with school, Raph had promised himself he'd take his little brother far away from that shit hole they call a home. Still, he did have one small comfort, he was able to keep Mikey safe. As long as their dad was hitting him and not Mikey, he'd manage just fine.

A small smile made its way onto his face. He couldn't help but notice that ever since they'd started hanging out with Donnie, Mikey seemed so much happier. Raph could see how much those two liked each other. It was hard to find one walking around the school without the other close by; despite the fact that they were not only in different classes, but grade levels as well. On a good day Mikey would barge into Raph's room yapping away about their latest phone call. While Donnie, on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling whenever Mikey was around. Which was really nothing new, Mikey did have a rather infectious smile, but Don was always giving Mikey one of _those_ smiles. The kind that say "You're so cute" and "I want to hug you and never let go". Even now that sat abnormally close in the booth they were seated in for two people only calling each other friends and sure enough the little nerd was smiling at Mikey again as he chatted away about something comic book related.

He couldn't help but feel a little envious of those two oblivious teens. Even if they weren't dating yet, it was clear they both cared a great deal for each other. Donnie was a good guy; Raph certainly had no complaints and wasn't about to stand in their way. Hell, he was more likely to smash their heads together to get them to fuckin' kiss already. Still he couldn't help but feel even more alone around the two of them. They both were so happy just to be in each other's company, and Raph would constantly find himself asking, "Why can't I find someone like that?"

Raph was shaken from his silent thoughts by Mikey. "Broooo, your turn to order!" Blinking a couple times, feeling a bit confused, Raph looked up at the waiter who _definitely_ was not standing there before he zoned out.

The waiter looked to be about Raph's age, though he was about a head smaller if he was seeing right. The boy's build was slim, but there was definitely some muscle there as well. His hair was cut short and the most magnificent shade of black he'd ever seen. Most captivating of all were his eyes. The boy's were a whole new shade of gray with a tint of something familiar inside of them. Something he knew all too well. The eyes he saw in the mirror every day were shadows of it. They were the eyes of someone who had seen too much.

His heart both ached and filled with a deep dark rage at the thought. Who could do anything to hurt someone so fucking beautiful so deeply? Something inside of him screamed at him, told him to take the raven haired teen before him into his arms and protect him from all the wrongs in this world.

"Sir?" The dark haired boy asked quietly.

The boy's eyes looked him over worriedly. And his voice- oh god his voice. Raph had to refrain from asking the boy to speak again just for the sake of hearing him.

_Well don't just sit there sayin' nothin' yah damn bone head, speak!_

A light blush colored Raph's bruised cheek and he coughed, shaking all his previous thoughts away.

"Sorry about that, uh…"

The waiter smiled softly, seeing that Raph was okay.

"Leo. My name's Leo, and I'll be your waiter today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have much more of this story posted on Fanfiction.net on this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10553035/1/Return-To-Me if you want to take a look at it. I guess I just wanted to spread my wings out on this site a bit more, see what I can do you know? Updates should come weekly up until they catch up to the spot I'm currently working at now.


	7. Everytime We Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This chapter is mostly softcore smut. Okay enjoy X3

" _ **I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dream.** _

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why** _

_**Without you it's hard to survive.** _

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.** _

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.** _

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.** _

_**Need you by my side."** _

_**~Cascada: "Everytime We Touch"** _

Leo bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan that was clawing its way up his throat, eyes tightly shut, his breaths staggering out through his nose. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to be quiet, as if not wanting to wake someone. However the person above him, a man-definitely a man, holding him still as they left a trail of nips and kisses down his neck-was making it very, _very_ difficult for him.

A gasp tore his mouth open as _those_ lips stopped at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder and began nipping and sucking at it. A small, needy, desperate whine following soon after, only to receive a deep and amused sounding chuckle for his trouble.

Oh god, he was going to go insane if this person kept this pace up for much longer!

"P-please," he mewled desperately. "P-please, R-ra-" Leo's words were lost as the tantalizing lips met his soft ones in a rough and demanding kiss, nipping along his bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside Leo's mouth. A large, calloused hand caressed his inner thigh, making him squirm and moan into the kiss.

Leo heard the man chuckle again and made a rather undignified noise as he pulled away from the kiss, the rough hand still seated on his thigh. "Don't worry fearless, I'll make yah feel good," the man's rough and gravelly voice promised, sending shivers down Leo's spine, and allowing him to only nod in response.

The man chuckled again and gripped Leo's cock firmly and trailed long, tortuously slow strokes, eliciting yet another desperate whine from the smaller male. Still the larger persisted, not even quickening his pace in the slightest as he cradled his lover's sacks.

"I love seeing you this way," the man whispered, suddenly beside Leo's ear, "writhing and squirming, so needy, so loose for once. You should be like this more often babe."

Leo could only shiver and grunt at the other man's words. Not that he was really paying attention to them of course. He was too busy grinding into those strong hands that had held him with such ease that only a lover who knew your body, and knew it _well,_ could have. Leonardo was so focused on the sweet torture that he didn't even notice the large, thick, slick finger slide into him.

Eyes once again closing even tighter than they had been before, Leo let out a loud moan as his back arched, no longer worried about stealth or silence. Then it moved, they both did: the finger inside of him as well as the rugged palm over his achingly stiff cock. Already Leo was a nonsense-mumbling, panting mess. He wanted more, oh god he _**needed**_ more!

As if reading his mind, the man slipped in yet another finger, earning a cry of pleasure from the smaller male. Before Leo knew it his hips were both thrusting themselves into the man's hand as well as riding his fingers, the small room filling with his ragged panting and loud moans.

Then something deep inside of him made him stop abruptly as a whole new wave of pleasure shot along his body. The man's fingers had brushed something, a small bundle of nerves. All too soon Leo was bucking again, begging the man to hit the same spot again, which he happily complied with. As the man rammed his fingers into Leo's prostate the hand on his cock jerked faster and harder. Leo bucked here and there as he got closer and closer to the edge before finally it became too much and he screamed as at long last and still far too soon he came.

Finally managing to open his eyes, he only received a very hazy image. The afterglow clouded his mind so completely that Leo was only able to make out the two distinct colors of green and red.

Leonardo woke to the sun shining brightly through his thin curtains. Wincing at the offending brightness he sluggishly attempts to shield his tired grey eyes

That was...a dream?

With a slightly disappointed sigh, Leo rubbed his forehead. He really should get to bed sooner than when he was. It felt as though he'd hadn't had any sleep at all! Glancing over at his electric clock's red numbers Leo sighed again. He may as well get up now anyway or he risked being late to school.

Sitting up to get out of bed, the raven haired teen jumped at the feeling of something cold...and sticky. Peering cautiously under his covers Leo groaned at what he saw. Looks like he enjoyed that dream a lot more than he thought…looks like there was no getting out of doing his laundry later tonight after all.

All the way across town Raphael was also looking under his covers and growled lowly: he was faring no better than poor Leonardo. Flopping back down onto his pillow Raph lay his arm over his eyes. He could still see it, if he really tried. The hazy blurs of the colors green and blue...he could even hear the loud cry as the boy under him came. What he couldn't understand was why that made him so happy! And he was. Raph remembered feeling incredibly happy when he heard the smaller male cumming because he was the one who made him do it…

Speaking of cumming, Raph growled again as he saw his blanket tenting once more. Huffing in frustration he cursed through gritted teeth:

"Damn it all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have much more of this story posted on Fanfiction.net on this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10553035/1/Return-To-Me if you want to take a look at it. I guess I just wanted to spread my wings out on this site a bit more, see what I can do you know? Updates should come weekly up until they catch up to the spot I'm currently working at now.


	8. Accidentally In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it has been a hell of a long time, thank you everyone who stuck with me for this. As a reward for your patience I'm giving you guys the rest of the chapters that I have posted up on Fanfiction.net so that everything is all caught up. Hope you guys like the added chapters!
> 
> ~A very, very, sorry author.

"  **So she said what's the problem baby?**

**What's the problem I don't know,**

**Well maybe I'm in love (love).**

**Think about it every time,**

**I think about it.**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout it.**

**How much longer will it take to cure this?**

**Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love).**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothin 'bout love."**

**~Counting Crows: "Accidentally In Love"**

 

Donnie looked on with an amused smile as he caught Raph staring at their waiter for the third time since their food arrived. Mikey didn't seem to take notice. He was too busy stuffing his face full of clam chowder to care really. Already the blonde had a ring of chowder around his lips and stretching towards his freckles, even a dot or two on his nose. Don chuckled softly. Mikey was so cute.

 

Ever since their first visit to the diner Raph had insisted on making it one of their official after school hang-outs. Naturally they couldn't go every single day, but the boys managed to make it at least once a week (perks of Donnie's parents giving him a rather large allowance). Sure the fiery red-head paid for it each time he and Mikey got home late, but he didn't mind too much. The beatings were always the same; he was used to them by now. He'd happily and willingly take the beatings that followed if it gave him and his brother more time with their friend. Of course it had nothing at all to do with the hot waiter with the nice ass that just happened to serve them every time they went.

 

Glancing at Raph again as he watched Leo taking the orders of a table not too far away, Don finally decided enough was enough. With a playful smile he lightly elbowed Raph's arm as he picked up his burger saying, "Why don't you take a picture, big guy? It'll last you longer," before taking a bite. Raph jumped at the unexpected contact, though quickly recovered to glare daggers at the brunette. "I don' know what you're talkin about," he grumbled, glancing one last time at Leo before turning back to his salad. Ugh...stupid rabbit food.

 

" That is exactly what I'm talking about," Donnie chuckles, "Come on and admit it, you're eyes haven't left Leo's side since we got here!"

 

"Or his butt," Mikey chimes in before taking another spoonful of his clam chowder.

 

Raph felt his cheeks heat up as he scoffed the other teen's comment away. "Yeah, okay guys, if you say so," he drawled taking a bite of his salad before quickly deciding to drown the damn thing in ranch. Be an improvement to the taste anyway.

 

Mikey suddenly erupted into a giggling fit, causing the redhead to shoot him a questioning look. "The hell are you laughin' at?" Mikey just shakes his head, "Nothing, nothing! It's just, if I didn't know any better, dear big brother mine, I'd say you were...were…" and just like that the little blonde was thrown into another laughing fit. Raph raised a concerned, if not disturbed brow and looked over to Donnie for clarification, only to find him chuckling behind his hand, trying not to spit up his burger.

 

After taking some time to gain back his bearings, Donnie swallows and grins. "You're blushing Raph!"

 

The larger male's golden eyes widened in horror momentarily before it disappeared behind a mask of indifference. "Now I know you both are crazy. Donnie you should lay off the experimentin' cause your brains are fried. Both a yah."

 

Don just continues to smile knowingly at him. "Oh yeah? Care to explain your new love for greens to us then Raph?"

 

The redhead absolutely refused to acknowledge that his blush was getting any darker. It was just the veggies and dressing making him sick is all… Okay so maybe he stumbled over his words a little when the cute little waiter had asked what he wanted, salad just happened to be the first thing that popped into his head okay?!

 

"Everything alright over here guys?"

 

Ugh. Speak of the fucking devil.

 

The ebony haired teen smiled politely at them as he stood at the other end of the trio's regular booth. He definitely took notice of their regular visits, and if he was honest he didn't really mind them. Quite the contrary actually, Leo looked forward to the group's weekly visits.

 

"Yeah," Mikey answered enthusiastically, "this clam chowder is great! It's even got bacon!"

 

Leo chuckled softly, "I'm glad you like it. And you two?"

 

Donnie nodded with a big smile. "Yes, the burgers here are amazing as always."

 

Leo nods and turns his attention solely on Raph, "And you?"

 

The red-head's golden eyes widened now that Leo's attention was on him again. He coughed and folds his arms in his usual grumpy manner before turning his head away.

" 'ts fine I guess."

 

Blush? What blush? It's not like anyone could see anything anyway with his head turned.

Leo chuckled softly and nodded, "Great, let me just go get you guys your check and you can pay it whenever you finish."

 

With another smile at the trio, Leo turned and walked toward the back, Raph's eyes never leaving that perky little ass until it was out of sight.

 

Raph sighed and turned back to glower at his food only to find a smirking Mikey in the way...figures.

 

"Seriously dude, if you don't ask that guy out soon, someone else will and that will just make you grumpier than usual. We do not need that do we Donnie?"

 

The little curly-haired blond turned his beautiful blue doe eyes from the silently fuming red-head to the quiet brunette. Don looked up for a moment, pretending to think on the matter.

 

"Hmm, you have a point there Mikey...not to mention we'd probably never hear the end of his complaining." Donnie turned to give Raph a playful smirk while he and Mikey shared a high-five.

 

Raphael groaned and massaged his temples, "What am I gonna do with you two idiots?"

 

Meanwhile Leo watches from afar, laughing softly at the younger two's antics. He couldn't hear them, but he could tell they were purposefully pushing the red-head's buttons. It was just so adorable.

 

As Leo turned to make his way into the back to get the check, for real this time, a loud ruckus in the neighboring alley way caught his ear. Frowning, he silently opened the door to the back that they usually put their trash out with and hid behind the large dumpster.

 

On the other side he could hear a group of what sounded like men jeering and laughing.

"Come on baby, we won't hurt you! We'll even pay you if you do it right."

 

"Like you could afford me even if I did shit like that! Now back off you creeps!" A girl snapped back. Hold on...Leo knew that voice...no, it couldn't be...

 

Peeking up over the dumpster Leo gave a silent curse as he recognized the girl to be none other than Shadow, now surrounded by strange guys with...was that a purple dragon tattooed on their arm? From the looks of a few of them she'd tried fighting her way through first, which must have been the noise from before. If the two crooked noses and the man with the missing tooth were anything to by, the girl could have easily won were she not outnumbered six to one.

 

The men had the poor girl cornered, and while she still managed a fierce enough facade, Leo could see the fear hidden deep in her eyes. Just as one of them was about to reach out to grope her breasts, Leonardo decided it was definitely time to step in and bolted from his hiding spot into the open.

 

"Hey!" He called to the six men, "Didn't your mother ever teach you assholes how to treat a lady?"


	9. For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it has been a hell of a long time, thank you everyone who stuck with me for this. As a reward for your patience I'm giving you guys the rest of the chapters that I have posted up on Fanfiction.net so that everything is all caught up. Hope you guys like the added chapters!
> 
> ~A very, very, sorry author.

_**"We're smiling but we're close to tears,** _

_**even after all these years.** _

_**We just now got the feeling that we're meeting,** _

_**for the first time."** _

_**~The Script:"For The First Time"** _

Shadow was not having a good day. Not only had school been even more of a living hell this particular day than it normally was thanks to all her core teachers surprising everyone with a stupid pop quiz, but she couldn't concentrate on a single one of them. Ever since those three boys from school started hanging out around the diner she had noticed something... oddly familiar about their behavior.

She couldn't pin it down, but it was like revisiting a distant dream, the shapes dancing distortedly just at the edge of her vision. They loomed over her, big and tall. Much taller than her. However she didn't feel afraid; in fact she felt safe with them in mind. Like nothing could get her while she sat among the distant shadows of a forgotten memory.

Needless to say that with these thoughts wracking her brain and taking up residency in her mind, Shadow could bring herself to think of little else. Still, she had managed to survive her school day and make it out with at least something like a positive attitude...then she ran into these bastards.

It wasn't like she had gone out looking for trouble...this time anyway. Honestly! Shadow had just been on her usual route home when these assholes started cat-calling her. She had done her best to ignore them, just like her mom had taught her. But then they began to follow her so she did the next sensible thing and slugged the nearest guy in the face...like her dad taught her.

The poor fool's tooth was the first thing to fly, probably a fake one with how easily it came out. Stumbling away from her the brute cradled his jaw, a dribble of blood running down the corner of his mouth while the others looked on with matching stares of shock. Oddly enough the man Shadow punched was the first to recover, glaring darkly at her.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch," he growled lowly.

The other guys seemed to recover shortly after and slowly began advancing on her as well.

It was then that Shadow actually took the time to look her adversaries over, scaling them up. The first thing that stood out was how fit they all were. Sure they weren't wrestler, steroid muscle men but they were large enough to make her question her decision very quickly. That was when she saw the tattoo. Each man had the same tattoo of a purple dragon coiled around their left arm.

_Well...fuck_

Seeing how quickly her situation was worsening, Shadow made the conclusion that now was the time to make her exit. She then made another poor decision and chose the nearest alleyway to make her great escape. An alleyway which just happened to have a dead end...great job.

Looking down and around her for anything that might be of use to her, Shadow picked up a brick and took a defensive stance as her pursuers advanced on her.

Never one to sit back and wait patiently for her demise, Shadow figured her chance of escape would be better if she made the first move. Unfortunately, the boys were counting on it. As soon as she swung the brick at one, another had already caught her wrist and twisted it painfully until she dropped it.

Now they had her stuck no obvious escape route Shadow, much to her own chagrin, had to take the cheap shot and kneed her captor between the legs. Immediately two others stepped up to try grabbing her but Shadow was too agile for them and smoothly slipped between them, knocking their heads together for good measure. This however proved to be yet another addition to the girl's growing list of mistakes as two loud _**crunches**_ resonated through the alley way and the two guys turned to glare at her, cradling their bleeding, broken noses.

The victory was short lived as three other boys attempted to grab her, she managed to barely spin from their grips only to teeter and trip over some trash bag. She managed to quickly scramble back on her feet but not before the boys had formed a half circle around her, cutting off any possible exit.

The fight suddenly gone from her as she looked around and for the first time realizing 6 to 1 were not very good odds in her favor so fighting like this wouldn't last her much longer. Slowly Shadow started backing up as the guys advance, now with cockier smirks as Shadow's worry started showing. Before she knew it Shadow's back had hit a wall.

"Come on baby, we won't hurt you! We'll even pay you if you do it right," one of the guys cackled. This was obviously a lie, and it didn't fool Shadow one damn bit.

"Like you could afford me even if I did shit like that! Now back off you creeps!" She snapped in retort, hoping if she kept a brave front they may still back off. Unfortunately her outburst only earned her a laugh from the descending threat. Fear finally started to grip her being as any hope of escape left her completely.

Shutting her frightened blue eyes tightly as one of them shamelessly reached out to grip her chest she silently apologized to her parents as she most likely not making it to dinner that night.

"Hey! Didn't your mother ever teach you assholes how to treat a lady?" A new voice rang through the alley, stilling the creep's hand just before it touched her.

Chancing a peek, Shadow opened her eyes to see the guys all turned to stare at none other than a fierce if not a little annoyed Leonardo, the ebony haired teen's grey eyes a swirling storm of discontent. The man who had been about to grope Shadow was the first to speak, a cocky air in his voice.

"Get outta here kid, this is adult business."

Leo's demeanor didn't change and he calmly replied, "Is that what you call it? Looks more like you were about to assault that girl over there."

The man scoffed and turns his attention back to Shadow before looking back at Leo, "Even if we really were about to do anything to her, what makes you think it's any of your business, punk?"

"I'd like to think so," the teen gave a small shrug, "Now leave her alone and we can all leave here in peace."

At this, not only did the man laugh, but the other five members of his group laughed with him. When the man recovered with a sigh he gave Leo an amused smile. "New York has no place for heroes kid. Now get out of here and we'll let you off easy with a warning."

With that the man turned his attention back to a nervous looking Shadow...only to have a shoe thrown at the back of his head. Of course it practically bounced off the big brute's head, not doing much but angering him. Turning to face the Leo, the man gave him a murderous glare. The others looked at the teenager in a mix of shock and anger. Leonardo's expression had hardened now, and he didn't seem at all intimidated by the six pairs of eyes that were glaring daggers at him.

"I said _leave her alone_ ," Leo repeated, his voice remaining calm and steady.

In a flash the man was holding the teen against the giant green dumpster by his neck.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" The man growled menacingly.

Leo only smirked and bashed his other shoe, which had already been lying in his hand, against the man's face. With a howl in pain the man immediately let go of Leo to cup the injured side of his face, staggering a few paces back in the process.

"I'm the one who's going to enforce the lessons in manners your moms obviously failed to instill in you."

* * *

Raph growled, tapping his fingers impatiently against the table. His right leg bouncing a million miles a minute, Where the hell was Leo? The three of them had finished their food already and he still wasn't back.

The red head's body tensed, his agitated movements stopping as Donnie laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine Raph. Like it or not we aren't Leo's only customers here," Donnie tried to joke but it was obvious that he was starting to get worried too. Even Mikey knew that if Leo had been attending to other customers they'd have seen him already.

Raph's only reply was to cross his arms, continue on his nervous leg bounce, and worriedly look out around the diner in hopes of seeing their waiter coming back with some reasonable excuse for taking so long.

Finally, after about five more minutes of anxious waiting, Raph had had enough, and stood growling lowly, "How long does it take tah get a freakin' check?!" and stormed off in the direction of the back, earning a fair share of odd looks from the surrounding customers.

Exchanging mutual looks of worry, Donnie and Mikey trailed quickly after their hot-headed friend and brother.

* * *

Okay so maybe going up against six rather tough looking gangsters had not been the best decision Leonardo had ever made but what was he supposed to do?! Lucky for him, Shadow and managed to worm her way out of the ring of guys surrounding her and joined him in the fight but even with her, 2:6 odds weren't exactly in their favor.

It started out alright. After his little spiel Leo had managed to successfully kick the first man's legs right out from under him, knocking the big guy to the ground. Sadly he had forgotten to take into account the other five guys into account and was taken by surprised when one moved to punch him, only just ducking in time thanks to a shout from Shadow. He wasn't so lucky when the guy brought his knee up, catching Leo in the gut and sending him stumbling back a few paces, trying to catch his breath.

Seeing his advantage the man then drew his arm back, ready to give the kid something he'd never forget, when suddenly Shadow barreled into him, sending him down to the ground next to the man Leo had sent to the ground.

Quickly catching his breath Leo smiled at her as he stood straight again, "Thanks Shadow, I owe you one."

The blonde returned the smile but it quickly fell away as she looked around them. "Oh don't thank me just yet."

Leo frowned as well and the two teens stood back-to-back as the remaining four men circled them, the other two soon joining them. If Shadow had thought they looked mad before they were just plain pissed off now.

"We can take them," Leo reassured her quietly with a soft smile, "three-to-one aren't nice odds but from what I can see you can handle yourself pretty well."

Shadow nodded, returning his smile before turning her full attention back to the six boys circling the two of them. Her heart sank when she saw the guy with the missing tooth pull a thick chain out from around his belt. The only one out of the six that had yet to be injured pulled out a knife with a built in pair of brass knuckles. The two men with broken noses pulled out matching pocket knives. The man Shadow had just barreled into took out a 16 oz fiberglass claw hammer, and the man Leo tripped just cracked his own knuckles.

"We're gonna enjoy this," the later jeered just as the hammer guy swung down aiming for Leo's head.

The hammer never met its mark as a flash of red came between them and a pale forearm collided with the man's. Leo's eyes widen in surprise as two golden eyes turn to meet his.

"Seriously man? We've known each other fer how long and yah don't even send me an invite? I'm hurt Leo," Raph chuckled as he kicked the guy with the hammer back.

Leonardo smiled softly in thanks and nodded, "Well you seemed content enough to crash the party anyway. Glad to have you here."

Donnie and Mikey reached the doorway soon after. Mikey giving a low whistle as he called over, "You making some new friends over there Raphie?"

Leo snickered and gave the totally not blushing red-head a questioning glance, "Raphie?"

Raphael growled and turned to the little blond boy, "Shut it or I'm comin' after you next yah little runt!"

The weaponless purple dragon looked at the three newcomers. "Who the hell are you three?"

"We're good friends with that boy your companion was getting ready to horribly disfigure," Donnie chirped up cheerfully.

Mikey nodded and looked up as if having just remembering something, "Our friend who actually works at the fine establishment, isn't that right Raphie?"

"I told you to stop callin me that yah little- oh...Yeah he actually does work in the diner, don't yah Leo?" Raph replied as he turned to smirk at Leonardo.

Both Leonardo and Shadow turned to give Raph a confused look as if to ask where he was going with this but a quick look around at the growing nervousness of the surrounding gang members was enough to help Leo catch on so he nodded.

"Yep, and I'm actually really close to my boss who has an even closer connection with the police."

The men exchanged uneasy looks with each other at the mention of the cops. None of them had a very clean record to their name. Still the guy without a weapon thought he may be able to get a handle on the slowly turning tables.

"How could you get ahold of the fuzz if we have all of you surrounded?"

"Wrong," Shadow smiled. "You have the three of us surrounded. Those two," she gesture over to Donnie and Mikey, who waved, "just need to get to a phone and you six are going for a long ride."

The look on the girl's face showed them all that it was no empty threat, and five of the six guys knew that the three they did have cornered could obviously hold their own in a fight.

The man with the brass knuckle knife was the first to bolt for it, the one with the chains following quickly behind along with the others. The man with no weapon was the last to leave, glaring daggers at the grinning faces of the five teenagers.

"Oh we're really gonna get you. We're gonna get even with all of you brats!" he promised as he turned the corner and disappeared with the rest of them.

All five grins fell, their owners sharing a quiet sight in relief. Leo turned to Shadow and looked her over with honest concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you before I got here did they?"

Shadow smiled softly and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Well thanks to you and your three friends over there," she giggled and waved at them again. Donnie and Mikey returned the gesture as they walked over to join the other three while Raph nodded in acknowledgment.

Raph turned to Leo, looking quite annoyed, "And what the hell did you think yah were doing? Didja honestly think you could take on six dudes by yourself!?"

Leo frowned, "What was I supposed to do? I saw someone in trouble and I went to help them."

"Yeah, and then yah got yourself into this big mess and nearly got your face beaten offa you!"

"Well what did you want me to do?! Just sit back and watch? It's not like I could have called the cops they would have come too late to stop it!"

Raph opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by Mikey's hand on his back.

"What my bro here is _trying_ to say is, we were worried about you Leo."

Donnie nodded in agreement, "We weren't lying when we said we thought of you as a friend."

Raph looked away with a huff but nodded as well.

Shadow couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you guys were all related with how you get along."

Leo smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah, sorry about that. You want us to walk you home? There's no telling how close those guys are or if they might follow you."

Shadow shook her head. "Nah, I'll just call my mom and ask her to pick me up. Mind if I use the phone?"

"Not at all, I'd be happy to take you to it."

Raph growled and added, "And don't forget about tah check this time fearless."

Both Leo and Shadow turned their attention to Raph at the sound of the new nick-name and said, "What?!"

The red-head jumped. "What do you mean "what"? The check you idiot, that was why you went to tha back in the first place."

Leo looked confused but slowly it came back to him and he blushed, scratching the back if his head. "Oh yeah… I guess I forgot about that. I'll get right on that as well. Thank you guys, by the way. For stepping in when you did. I'm not sure what we would have done without you."

Raph smiled back before coughing and turning to go back inside, the other two following him with a smile. "Yeah well just remember to call for help or something next time. We may not always be here to worry about yah."

Leo laughed and nods, "I'll try to remember that. You ready Shadow?"

He turned to see the girl staring at him in shock and confusion.

Oh god...oh god their behavior. She knew she recognized it, her parents and grandpa Splinter had told her far too many stories and she'd seen more than enough pictures not to know, but it couldn't possibly be…

Leo's grey eyes looked at her with such concern. There was only one person it the world who could look at her, a stranger, with such care and concern even if he didn't realize it.

"L-Leo?" Shadow asked softly, feeling her eyes tear up.

The teen nodded, "Yes? Shadow are you okay?"

Wait that was right...he must not have recognized her, not that he should. She was born years after they had died, but she knew. Shadow knew and believed with all her heart that this was the uncle Leonardo that she had grown up hearing about and that her uncles Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo had just walked into the diner. Splinter was right...the turtles had come back.

Shaking her head Shadow smiled. "Yeah...yeah I'm alright. I'm just uh...just a little shaken up I guess, ha ha."

Leo gave a relieved smile, "Well you're safe now. Come on, let's call your mom."

Even after they were given their check, Raph, Don, and Mikey had stayed with Leo to ensure that Shadow was in fact picked up by her mom. When April's car pulled up on the side of the road, Shadow turned to the four of them and, to their surprise, hugged them all tightly.

"Thank you," she said softly, "Thank you guys so much."

When she pulled away each of the boys had a blush on their face.

Leo was the first to recover, giving Shadow a soft smile, "Anytime kiddo, just be careful okay?"

"Always am," she giggled and with a wave good bye she walked out to her mom's car.

As soon as she shut the door she turned to April, "Mom, we really need to talk."

* * *

Once they had driven away, Leo turned to Raph. "So, 'fearless' huh? I kinda like that nick-name."

Raph smirked playfully, "You should hang around us more often so I can call yah that more."

Donnie nodded with a smile, "It would be interesting to have someone new hang out with us during lunch time, you're always welcome to hang with us if you have nothing to do."

Mikey giggled, "Yeah! You should see Don's inventions! They're really cool!"

Donnie blushed softly, "W-well I don't know about all that but…"

Leo laughed, "I'd love to. Now I gotta get back to work, I was totally lying before when I said my boss liked me but I'll see you guys at school."

The trio smiled and waved good bye as they walked out of the diner and down the street.

As soon as they diner was out of sight Mikey elbowed Raph and gave him a cheeky grin, "Look at you! Being all kinds of smooth and stuff! If you ask him out like that then there is no way he'll say no!"

Raph blush dark enough to match his hair before looking away, "I don't know what yer talkin about."

Donnie laughed, "Oh please 'You should hang around us more often so I can call yah that more.' You were totally making a pass at him!"

"Shut it you two or yah both get wedgies!" Raph growled, but they all knew the threat was an empty one. Mikey and Don continued to tease poor Raph all the way home.


	10. Blank Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it has been a hell of a long time, thank you everyone who stuck with me for this. As a reward for your patience I'm giving you guys the rest of the chapters that I have posted up on Fanfiction.net so that everything is all caught up. Hope you guys like the added chapters!
> 
> ~A very, very, sorry author.

" **_Nice to meet you,_**

**_Where you been?_ **

**_I could show you incredible things._ **

**_Magic, madness, heaven, sin,_ **

**_Saw you there and I thought: oh my god,_ **

**_Look at that face, you look like my next mistake._ **

**_Love's a game, wanna play?"_ **

**_~Taylor Swift: "Blank Space"_ **

Leo hung out with the boys a lot more after that. The four of them stayed close together both in and out of school. Most days at lunch Leo would accompany the noisy group of three to the science lab to watch Donnie blow something up, only to see him be comforted by an optimistic Mikey, telling the brunette he'd do better next time. Raph would laugh and make some kind of joke about it, meanwhile Leo would lend his own soft words of encouragement, and then the four of them would all help clean lest they incur the wrath of the teacher.

Other times they would sit out in the school field while they ate lunch and just talk. They didn't do this very often, but that made it special, and it was Leonardo's favorite time with the other boys. Donatello would brood over his latest set of failed inventions and experiments (which honestly weren't all his fault, he just wasn't able to gain access to all the materials he needed or wanted for said experiments and inventions). Mikey would be sure to smile extra big and be twice as goofy in order to lift the young scientist's spirits.

The new clique became somewhat famous around the school, since it seemingly popped out of nowhere. Since it was made up of four rather attractive guys with completely different personalities, it was no real surprise that it caught at least some attention.

Yet, Raph couldn't help but notice how much he and the others didn't know about the new addition to their group, despite all their time with him. Neither Don, Mikey or Raph could name a single hobby of Leo's. It only took Raph three days after his sudden epiphany, being the impatient person he was, before he could wait no longer for an answer.

"So what exactly do yah do?"

The question had been a bit out of the blue. The four of them had been enjoying one of their quieter field days, laying down on the grass in a four point-star-like pattern and sitting quietly with their thoughts. Thus Raph supposed Mikey's surprised jolt and the three confused stares weren't completely unwarranted. After a moment of silence Raph took it as his cue to clarify.

He looked to his upper left to meet Leonardo's stormy gray eyes.

"What do you do?"

The ebony haired teen blinked, the confusion not lifting from his expression.

"What do you mean what do I do? Raph you aren't making any sense."

The redhead gave a frustrated grumble as he lifted himself up to a sitting position, "Yeah I am. You just ain't listenin' right."

"Well then, please elaborate," Donnie chuckled with an amused smile.

Raph huffed in exasperation and waved a hand at Don. "He does science stuff an' other geeky related things like electronics."

Raph promptly ignored the brunette indignant "Hey!" to point at the little blonde. "Mikey likes Disney movies, skateboarding an' video games. Even I have stuff I do, gamin', readin' comic books an' skateboarding bein' a few."

The fiery teen looks pointedly at the ebony haired boy who looked as shocked as the other two boys. "So, what do you do?"

Mikey and Don turned their attention to Leo as well, very curious.

Feeling the spotlight on him, Leo started feeling a little uncomfortable. Still he handled it like a pro, closing his eyes and turning to face the sky once again.

"I don't really _do_ anything," he said with a small shrug.

The other three boys' eyes widened in shock.

"You...don't do anything?" Donnie echoed slowly as if still comprehending it.

Leo just nodded in affirmation, "Yep, not a thing."

"What do you mean you don't do anything?!" Mikey exclaimed, as if the comment had personally insulted him.

"I mean exactly what I said: I don't do anything."

"I call bull, nobody can go all day doin' nothin'!"

Donnie nodded, "Even I find it highly unlikely, Leo. Parents tend to get their children to take part in some sort of activity."

"I don't have any parents," Leo says casually.

Mikey and Donnie sat straight up and scooted beside Raph so the three of them were staring wide eyed at the oldest teen.

"You don't have what?!" They practically screamed in unison, making Leo frown at them.

"You guys heard me perfectly fine. And it's perfectly normal, not all kids have parents you know!"

That shut the three of them up. Mikey looked down like a child who just got scolded for trying to sneak some candy.

"So..." Raphael trailed off after a few uncomfortable moments. "Whatta yah do all day if you don't do anything? Lay on yer bed and look at the ceilin'?"

Leo sighed. "I work all day, do homework, and then I get as much sleep as possible," he mumbled softly.

Mikey and Donnie glanced at each other and nodded, looking to Raph sadly. He didn't notice though. The redhead was too transfixed by the ebony haired boy lying beside him.

How long had Leo gone without a childhood? How long had it been since he had a hobby of any sort at all? This boy was living every teenager's worst nightmare and he still didn't complain, not once. Even now, when he described his life style to them, Raph noticed a hint of contentedness in his voice. Like he had accepted this as his fate. Raph wouldn't have that.

Standing up, he took Leonardo's hand in his own, hauling him to his feet. "Come on fearless." He said with a small smile.

Leo blinked and looked down at their interlocked hands before looking back at Mikey and Donnie, who waved with mischievous smiles.

"Hey where are we going? It's almost time to get to class."

"Screw class, class is overrated. I'm gonna show you someplace way better than that."

That stops Leo in his tracks.

"Wait you mean skip?! Raph we can't skip school!"

"We ain't skippin' we're just...taking an unauthorized sick day," Raph chuckles then looks up thoughtfully, "Speakin' of, we had better find you a phone so you can tell yer boss yah won't be in today..."

"What? Of course I'm going to work today-"

"Mm-mm, you are far too sick to be goin in today. I'm sure yer boss'll understand."

"Raph what's going on? I need to-"

"Take a day fer yourself? My thoughts exactly." Resilient golden eyes turned to meet confused gray ones. "Leo I get it, life has been hard, 'kay? You've given up a lot to get where you are now… now I'm gonna take you to take a day for yourself. An' don't fight me about it either, 'cause I know you damn well deserve this and I'm gonna see you get it!"

Leo's eyes widened as he saw the truth in Raph's molten gold eyes...he meant every word.

"But...but what about Mikey and Donnie?"

Raph smirked and began walking again, sensing he had already won the argument. Leo found himself walking beside the red haired teen despite his common sense telling him to march his ass back into the school building and get back to class.

"Mikey has grades he has to make up for, he can't afford to miss school. Donnie's gotta look out for him...besides the nerd loves school too much to ditch it. I've tried," Raph says.

Leo raised a brow. "So Mikey has to stay in school today but I don't? For all you know I could have grades I need to make up too."

This causes Raph to laugh so hard he nearly trips over his own foot, "You? Actually letting yerself relax enough to get low grades?! I'm willin' tah bet you have nothing below a "B" in anyone of your classes."

Leo blushed softly and looked away. Well there went that escape plan.

With a sigh the older teen turned to face the redhead with a soft smile. "Guess you kinda got me there...so where are we going?"

Raph just smirked playfully, "You'll see when we get there."

Leonardo forced himself to be content with the answer since he knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of the other boy anyway.

The two of them walked down the street in a comfortable silence- well, comfortable may not have been the right word. It wasn't awkward or anything, but both boys felt...tense. Like there was something more to be said or done though neither of them could bring themselves to find out exactly what it was. That is, until Raph decided to break the silence, yet again, with an odd question.

"How old wer you...when yah lost them I mean?"

Leo looked up at Raph, eyes widened just a bit in surprise. It wasn't so much the question that threw him off this time; it was the sound of Raphael's voice. For the short time he had known the temperamental red-head, Leo had come to know the other boy's voice as rough and deep, much like Raph himself. But the way he asked that delicate question...his voice had been so soft. One might even say it was sympathetic. Maybe that was why he found himself answering.

"I was 5. I had a bad dream and when I went to their room they were already…"

The ebony haired teen looked down again and closed his eyes only to be assaulted by images of that night.

He saw his mother's body split open from the belly up, her eyes wide in both shock and horror. His father on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, his neck slashed deeply, leaving his head only barely connected to the rest of his body.

Blood that Leo's little five year old body was now saturated in.

He remembered puking, everything he had eaten that day laying in a messy puddle both on and in front of him. Even after that Leo remembered heaving as he struggled for breath, crawling over to his father's stiff cold body. He remembered sobbing as he shook his father, telling him to get up, that Mommy needed help.

"You...you gotta kiss it! Make it better!"

Two strong arms enfolded him and he welcomed the comforting embrace, turning to sob into their shoulder. A comforting hand wove through his blood spattered ebony locks.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't look, it's alright."

A broken sob left his lips as he buried himself further into the boy's arms.

_"Leo."_

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now don't cry."

_"Leo?"_

"I'll keep you safe."

_"Leo!"_

A firm hand on his shoulder jolted Leonardo back to the present.

"Yes?'' Leo blinked back tears that gathered in his eyes and blurred his vision as he turned to face the red headed boy. That memory always made him want to cry.

Raph noticed the boy's shiner than normal eyes and immediately pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey now, don' start that up. I'm sorry I asked a'right?"

Leo tensed at the warm embrace. He hadn't had physical contact like this since...

The ebony haired teen scoffed but returned the hug. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Still the sniffle that escaped his nose wasn't missed by the fiery haired boy. Nor were the warm wet spots forming on his shoulder. He'd been through this too many times with Mikey not to notice.

Raph held Leo tighter to his chest and soothingly rubbed his back.

"Hey, calm down fearless. It's alright."

"I should have done something Raph," Leo whimpered quietly, "I should have heard something...helped them somehow."

"Don't go there, Leo." Raphael ordered softly yet sternly, "If you had been in there with them yah wouldn't be here now. You were 5 years old, there was nothin' you couldda done."

Neither of the boys knew just how long they stood there like that, but neither of them wanted to let go. Leo had forgotten how it felt to be in another's arms, and Raph had to admit holding someone other than Mikey was...nice.

Eventually it was Leo who pulled away first, wiping the tear stains from his face.

"Ugh, I'm sorry about that. Sheesh, it's been awhile since I cried like that."

Raphael smiled softly and slapped Leo's back,

"Don' mention it. It's okay to cry over them every now and again yah know...people you've lost I mean. My mom used tah tell me that's how they know we miss them."

Leo smiled softly, "She sounds really sweet."

The redhead nodded, "Yeah...she was."

Leo's smile faltered and he laid a hand on Raph's shoulder, but the larger teen shrugged him off.

"Hey man, 'm fine. It happened a long time ago." Raph chuckled softly. "Yah know, Mikey's a lot like her. I don't remember much about her, but I remember her smile, and she was nice tah just about everybody...I sometimes tell him he's lucky 'cause he also has her eyes..."

The larger teen seemed to slump further and further as he talked, Leo had to root himself in place to keep from hugging him again.

Leonardo looked down and sighed as a sad silence fell over them before shrugging. "I dunno... I think I like your eyes better."

Raph looked up at Leo in shock but Leo pretended not to notice as he walked ahead. After a few feet, he turned and smiled, "Well come on, you're the one who actually knows where we're going."

The redhead slowly smiled before scoffing and hurrying to catch up with the older boy.

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence before Raph suddenly stopped right in front of a city playground. He then smiles proudly and holds his arm out, "Here we are!"

Leo looked around confused before glancing at Raph like he'd grown a second head. "Here? You made me skip the second half of school to come to a little kid's playground?"

Raph chuckled, "Hey, no one is too old for the swings man. And seriously, when was the last time you yer in a place like this? Now quit complainin' and unlock that inner child o' yours!"

Before Leo could say anything more on the matter Raph ran ahead and started climbing up the ladder to one of the slides.

Leonardo took a deep breath before running after him with the biggest smile on his face Raphael had ever seen.


	11. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it has been a hell of a long time, thank you everyone who stuck with me for this. As a reward for your patience I'm giving you guys the rest of the chapters that I have posted up on Fanfiction.net so that everything is all caught up. Hope you guys like the added chapters!
> 
> ~A very, very, sorry author.
> 
> A/N:IMPORTANT NOTE! READ THE OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! But anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and again, READ THE BOTTOM!

_**"Just close your eyes,** _

_**The sun is going down.** _

_**You'll be alright,** _

_**No one can hurt you now.** _

_**Come morning light,** _

_**You and I'll be safe and sound."** _

_**~Taylor Swift: "Safe and Sound"** _

Finally...finally it was done. It was finally done!

Well...almost done, but Don was so close success he couldn't help but get excited! He just had to drop one more thing into the blender and he, officially, would have the world's best strawberry -banana smoothie. He had crunched the numbers, studied the juiciness of both the average strawberry and large California brand,and run numerous tests to find the point after purchase a banana reaches that highest peak of flavor just before the browning process began. Everything was perfect. He had the berries, the milk, the plain yogurt, the ice; now he just had to add the banana slices. This was the most crucial point, as there had to be just enough of it to be detectable but not so much it overtook the strawberries.

Donnie cut the banana slices with all the care and caution of someone cutting the wire on a bomb. A wide grin split his face as he cradled the slices in his hand. This was it, this was- the sound of his cell phone ringing split the silence of the kitchen and snapped his concentration so hard Don jumped, dropping the carefully cut banana slices with a thick splat.

Brown eyes stared down at the carnage in shock and horror: one of them even twitched. Still the cell phone in his pocket rang, unsympathetic to the boy's plight. At the last ring Donnie finally pressed talk and greeted the other line with a loud, "What?!"

"Donnie?" A familiar voice asked on the other line

The brunette immediately deflated with a soft sigh. He bent down and started cleaning up the gooey remains of the banana slices, tucking the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he did so. "Oh, hey Leo. What's up?"

"Donnie! Don you gotta get over here now!"

The younger boy rolled his eyes with a soft smile as he washed his hands, "What, is the phone I made you on the fritz again? You sound just fine to me."

"What? No, no, nothing like that-"

"Oh, well then it has to be the DVD player right? I know it isn't very good but it's an old portable one meant to be taken on planes and stuff. I'll modify it for you tomorrow if you really-"

"No! Well yes, but that isn't the point, Don listen to me it's an emergency-"

"I hardly believe an old portable DVD player malfunction counts as an emergency Leo. Seriously you are getting as bad as Mikey."

Donnie wiped his hands off and went back to the counter, meticulously cutting new banana slices.

"Damn it, Donnie that's what I'm trying to-"

"You got ahold of him yet or not Leo?!" a rough voice cut in behind Leonardo's.

Donnie stopped cutting and furrowed his brow, taking the phone back into his hand, "Raph? Leo is Raph with you?"

"Yes, but if you would just-"

"What is Raph doing at your place at-" he glanced at the digital clock that rested on top of the oven, "-10 at night?! I can barely get Mikey to hang out after we stop by the diner how the hell is Raph over there at 10pm?"

"Ugh, we don't have time fer this! Gimme the damn phone!"

"Raph wait-"

"Donnie, get your fuckin ass over here right now! Mikey's hurt real bad and you're the only one I trust enough with him."

Don frowned and tensed up at the mention of the young blonde's name. "Mikey? Why, what happened?!"

"There's too much tah say over the phone, you gotta come see fer yerself. Bring all that doctor crap you got!"

With that the line went dead. Donnie cursed, of all the times for Raph to be dramatic and hang up on him...

Donnie ran around the house, gathering all the medical supplies he could find before he sped out of the house, cell phone in hand and dialing the number for a cab. He only hoped it wasn't as bad as Raph had made it sound.

The large red-head had a tendency to over exaggerate when his beloved little brother was involved. Yet, there was still a nagging feeling inside of him, telling Don that it wasn't just bad. For Raph to insist so urgently...it had to be awful.

* * *

Leonardo's day had gone oddly smooth. School had been decent, thanks to his three new friends. It also helped that it was a Friday. People hadn't even bothered him during either of his jobs, and he'd gotten both his paychecks that day. He didn't really notice though.

A little over a week had passed since Raph had taken him to the park and still it was all he could think about. Raph had managed to coax Leo into going down the largest slide in the park, and afterwards the ebony haired teen had gone down it ten or so more times by himself. The redhead had pushed him on the swings, and they held contests to see who could launch themselves out the farthest. Raph won, but Leo felt it was due to the fact that he had a few years of practice under his belt.

Leo smiled as he lay on his bed, staring up at nothing. He could still hear Raphael's laugh...it was so deep and endearing… he wished Raph would laugh more often like that.

The boy hummed and closed his eyes slowly, letting the last few days of odd happiness sink into him, warming him from the inside out. The more he thought of Raph, the more he found himself wishing the other boy was there with him now, laying beside him-no, holding him like he had when Leo had cried. He wouldn't say it, but he missed being in those arms.

He groaned softly and curled into a ball. He was extraordinarily tired. Good day or not, two jobs were hard to keep up with. Leo yawned and held the blankets close to his body as he slipped off into a blissful sleep.

At least...he thought it had been blissful. It had to have been because he was very pissed off when he was abruptly woken from said sleep by a loud, obnoxious, constant, banging at his door.

Stormy eyes glared in the direction of the door and he turned away from it. Maybe they'd get the hint and would go away if he pretended he wasn't home or was a heavy sleeper. Still, the banging continued along with some muffled shouting. Damn it, Leo's landlord would be furious with all this noise coming from his apartment.

Leo gave a resigned huff before sitting up and stumbling out of bed, "I hear you! Geez, hold on man, I'm coming!" He trudged to the door with a sour expression and an even more bitter attitude. "God do you even realize how early I have to get up tomorrow?! This had better be pretty fucking impor-Raph?!"

The sight before him made the older teen's jaw drop in a horrified shock.

A beaten and bloodied Raphael stood at his doorway with a very black eye, bottom lip busted in two places, a very large bruise on his cheek and another covering half of his neck. His nose was crooked, maybe broken, but most frightening were the teen's eyes. His golden eyes looked pale, wild, and very afraid. Not for himself, but the small blonde boy he carried in his arms.

Mikey's baby blue eyes that were normally so full of life looked dead, the light in them completely gone. They were red-rimmed and puffy, and while no more tears fell it was obvious by the shaking of his shoulders and his quiet sobbing that it was only because he had cried all the tears he had in him. He too had a bloodied lip, but his was only busted in one place and looked like it had been bitten through. Dark spots lined his neck and jaw, only it was clear that those weren't bruises...they were hickeys. The rest of the little blonde's body, from the shoulders down, was wrapped in a large blanket. However, at the spot Mikey's bum curved there was a still growing red stain that made Leo's eyes sting with sadness and rage.

"C-come inside," Leo stuttered breathlessly as he guided Raph and Mikey into the apartment before shutting and locking the door.

Leo cleared his couch so they could lay Mikey down, but the blonde just whimpered and clung to his red-haired brother.

"What...how did this..." Leo couldn't bring himself to ask, a part of him, a dark, weak part of him didn't want to know.

Raph shook his head, "Ah-I'm sorry I jist...I didn't know where else tah-"

"A hospital, Raph! You both should be in the hospital!"

"I can't! Th-they ask too many questions an...and I..."

"We can fight about this later, but right now you both need to be looked at...I'll call Donnie...what happened to you two?" That last question had been asked in a whisper as he took another look at the two of them.

Raph held Mikey closer to his chest and shut his eyes tightly, "I screwed up...I didn't see it until...call Donnie...please."

Raph's voice sounded so...broken. He sounded so thoroughly defeated that Leo couldn't help but do what he asked as he quickly dialed Donnie's number.

* * *

Raphael woke to the sound of screaming that night. His first thought, in his exhausted haze, was honest surprise that he was able to wake up at all. The beating tonight had been one of the worst he'd ever received. There wasn't any trigger that he'd been able to see either, other than the copious amount of alcohol his father had ingested that night.

He couldn't really understand the problem through how slurred his father's speech had been, but his best guess was that there had been an issue with dinner. Raph had been cleaning the dishes when his father's large hand had gripped his neck so tight a bruise had shown up later, and pinned him to the floor so fast it made his head spin just thinking about it. Then, after listening to his father's incomprehensible words, a large fist had collided with his face so hard he remembered his ears ringing.

Before he could catch his bearings he was hit again by his father's fist, and again, and again. Time was unmeasurable, and he lost track of how many times he had been hit. By the time a sobbing Mikey had launched himself at their father, Raph's face had already gone numb to the pain and one of his eyes already swollen shut, the other struggling to stay open as he scrambled for consciousness.

Through his one eye Raph saw his abuser and his little brother roll a few feet away. His ears picked up his little brother's cries and his father's shouts but not what words were being said. His eye closed, just for a moment...

When Raph's eye opened again he was met with the smiling, if not teary face of his little brother who was holding an icepack to his swollen eye and finishing up his bloodied nose.

Oh god his nose...his nose felt worse than his cheek, and his cheek felt worse than his eye, and his eye hurt like hell.

Raph opened his mouth to say something but only spit out the blood that had sat in his mouth for however long he had been out of it.

Mikey had chuckled softly and tucked Raph in to what he finally registered as his bed. "Sleep big guy. You may have a head as hard as a rock, but even rocks can break."

Raph didn't have it in him to argue with his brother and gladly welcomed the soothing embrace of sleep.

Now here he was...awake and painfully sore while someone far away screamed.

Wait...wait that wasn't right...was it? The screams sound closer than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys the next chapter is going to be completely dedicated to the rape/rescue of Michelangelo! As you can see I can not stress that point enough. It will be violent and maybe more than a little bloody. Needless to say THERE WILL BE RAPE AND OTHER POSSIBLY DISTURBING CONTENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! However, in case there are people who somehow miss this message there will be a warning at the top of the next chapter much like this so I think any who need to be warned will be warned to the best of my abilities.


	12. Concrete Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: There is abuse (of course) and more importantly rape in this chapter! If any of this bothers or possibly triggers you in some way then please DO. NOT. READ. That is all

" _ **Somebody cries in the middle of the night,**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out their lights.** _

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,** _

_**When morning comes it'll be too late."** _

_**Martina Mcbride: "Concrete Angel"** _

His father had always threatened to do this if Mikey ever did a particularly bad job during one of their "bonding nights". Mikey was always sure to do the best he could for Raph's sake, and as a result the threats never had to be made true.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Maybe he had subconsciously been morbidly curious to see if their father would actually live up to his promise, or perhaps the events of the day before had tired him out to the point Mikey couldn't perform as well as he usually did.

Whatever the case, he screwed up. His father described that night's blow job as a "shit poor job" and a "lazy ass attempt." Mikey couldn't disagree with him either. For whatever reason he just physically couldn't bring himself to carry out the vile deed as well as he used to. It was enough to get the old man off, for sure, but only just.

Now he had to sit back and watch his brother be beaten mercilessly for his mistake. Of course the fact that their father had drunk himself stupid again didn't help things- it only enhanced his rage.

Finally Mikey couldn't bear to watch any longer. Raphael's face was already so swollen and red: his blood was all over their father's hand and splattered on the wood-tiled floor. No. This had to stop. Mikey had to stop it!

With a shrill cry Mikey ran towards the two and barreled into his father, the force sending them both rolling a few feet before skidding to a halt. The brute recovered quickly and growled at his youngest. Just as Mikey began to sit up, his father pounced on him, holding him by the neck to the hardwood floor only a tad looser than he had held Raph only moments before.

"Th' fuck do you think yer doing you little shit?!" the drunken man hollered, causing the small teen to wince and whimper. Mikey's small, pale hand gripped at his father's, "Please," he sobbed, "No more! I-I learned my lesson j-just please...please don't hurt him anymore!"

The man blinked a few times, trying to focus all his attention on the little blonde. However, he was just a blurred mess at the moment. He shook his head once again and struck the boy across his face. This left a bright red mark on his face and earned a sharp yelp from the teen.

"From now on...you do what I say...UNDERSTAND?!" His words were choppy and slow, as if he had to think really hard about what was coming out of his mouth.

Mikey nodded and sniffled, "Y-yes sir I will. I will. I promise I will, please don't hurt Raph anymore."

The man smirked and sat back upright, bringing the teen up with him as he dragged him up by his neck. "Alright...good...now I want you to clean this mess up and meet me in the room. Go-ugh," there was a pause as he gave low belch, "Got it?"

The little blonde nodded again and was thrown back down to the floor. Mikey immediately scrambled over to his brother's side and held the unconscious red-head close, shutting his eyes and crying softly into his hair. Meanwhile their father stumbled to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

It was not easy lifting the out-cold meat sack that was his brother, but after 15 minutes of struggling Mikey managed to drag them both to their bedroom. After somehow managing to get Raph into bed Mikey tucked him in and ran back into the kitchen to grab an ice pack and some tissue. He then carefully turned his brother's head and laid the cold package onto his darkening eye as he mopped up the bloody mess that was Raph's nose. It was broken, Mikey was sure of it.

Why did it have to be like this? How much longer could they endure? How long until he and his brother stopped...oh...they already had.

That thought made Mikey freeze in place and a new wave of tears in his eyes. Even now, even with friends, Mikey and his brother were alone. And so they would always be. In this way, they had already given up. They had told themselves that they'd tell no one of their plight. Their father had won long ago and would hold this victory over them until something changed. The revelation broke Mikey's heart. There was no helping it now. Not now when too much damage had already been done. They were brok-

As if in defiance of the very idea, Raphael's entire body jolted and twitched as he fought back for consciousness.

Mikey's eyes widened in pleasant surprise and a soft smile graced his lips as Raph opened his good eye. He looked like he was trying to speak but just spat some blood that had to have collected in his mouth from the beating.

The little blonde chuckled softly and tucked his brother in. "Sleep big guy. You may have a head as hard as a rock, but even rocks can break."

Raph only nodded and mumbled a slurred, "m'kay" before quickly falling back asleep.

Mikey couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped his lips. No, they weren't defeated, not really..not yet anyway. He finished fixing up his brother before standing.

_Just get this done and you can sleep_ , he thought silently to himself. Taking a deep breath the little blonde trudged out of his room and into the hall. Once he made it to the door of his father's room, Mikey froze.

Tonight was going to be a bad one. Hell, it was already terrible.

The blonde's entire body trembled with fear of what was to come, no matter how hard he tried clenching his muscles to stop them. Heaving a quiet sigh, Mikey leaned against the door. His baby blue eyes shut tightly as he fought the tears building in them.

"Take it for big brother," he whispered to himself. "Take it for big brother."

Mikey waited a moment to get his emotions back in check. He was over reacting. With the amount his dad drank, there was a fair chance that he wasn't even conscious. Mikey took once more deep breath before knocking on the door before peeking in.

Sure enough his father was sitting on the bed waiting for him, looking quite annoyed. With a gulp, Mikey stepped in and shut the door. He began walking to the bed when a low cough from his father reminded him to turn and lock it.

The older man nodded in satisfaction before muttering, "Strip."

Mikey closed his eyes and bit his lip as he slowly, reluctantly, began to lift his shirt up. He knew by now the man loved when he made a show of it, running his hand slowly up along his stomach and chest as it guided the shirt to his neck and finally over his head to the floor.

The boy dared one eye open to peek at his father's reaction only to see him lick his lip like one of those wolves in early Warner Brothers Cartoons. It sent a sick shiver down Mikey's spine which his father may have mistaken for pleasure or anticipation. Resolutely shutting his eyes tightly once more Mikey slowly slid his pants down, shimming a little to get out of them. He gripped the hem of his briefs before he heard his father mumble, "Stop."

Mikey froze in place, tensing when he felt his father's hand on his cheek.

"Look at me son."

The little blonde whimpered and kept his eyes resolutely shut. The hand on his cheek moved in what was supposed to be soothing circles on his soft, freckled skin.

"Son...look at me."

Mikey slowly opened his watery blue eyes meet his father's. The man smiled softly down at the boy and kissed him deeply.

They were rare, but there were times when his father would actually be gentle with him, seem to care about him. Times like that meant he would get feather light kisses, he would be touched with soft hands, he would be caressed like he was the most precious thing in the world. Mikey hated moments like this more than any other his father subjected him to, because it was times like that he could pretend his father actually loved him. Times like that had his toes curling as he mewled for more. Times like that allowed him to trick his mind into enjoying this. It was times like this Mikey hated most.

The older man lifted his son up by his still clothed ass and wrapped his legs around his much larger waist. The little blonde gave a yelp but obediently kept the kiss going, allowing his father in when his tongue prodded for entry. He then carried the little blonde to the bed and carefully laid him down as he deepened the kiss further.

His large hands ran over Mikey's soft, smooth chest, paying special attention to kneading little pink nipples. The blonde's father moved his lips down to his son's neck, suckling at the skin. The boy shivered in response, tilting his head to give the older man more room. Suddenly the soft kneading on his nipples turned into a sharp pinch and before he could stop himself, a moan leaped out of his throat. He clapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late, his father had heard and was encouraged by the boy's noises, sucking harder. His other hand snaked down to grip the boy's twitching length and jerked it to erectness.

Tears stung at Mikey's eyes as his hips bucked once into the hand, and he sobbed as precum fluids leaked from the head. Still his father stroked him, prying more moans from his reluctant lips. Finally Mikey couldn't take his own noises and pleasure anymore and he bit down harshly at his lip, hoping the pain would stop the inevitable. However, even as his lip bled, it did nothing but cease his moans and needy mewling.

His father didn't approve. He loved his son's noises and he slowly reached his free hand down to tease the entrance of Mikey's hole. A gasp forced the blonde's lip from his teeth. The elder man then responded by kissing his son deeply and lapping at the blood.

A low whine sounded from Mikey's throat as his father's hand quickened its pace. He felt his lower abdomen begin to tense and his breaths were gasps by now. He was so close. Whether his mind liked it or not, his body was getting off on this. The thought sent tears streaming down from the boy's still tightly shut eyes.

As his toes curled and his back arched, Mikey couldn't help but think of Donnie. This would be so bad, he supposed, if this were Donnie. He allowed himself to imagine, just for a moment that it was Donnie's hand on him, that if he were to open his eyes he'd see hazel ones smiling down at him. With that thought the little blonde came into his father's hand with a stifled moan.

His body slumped against the bed and the vision vanished as quickly as it came. The tears returned with a vengeance as he panted heavily on the bed. Staring at nothing as salty streams coursed down and passed his ears, Mickey shamed himself for putting Donnie in place of his father. His dear friend deserved so much better than that.

Suddenly, even that thought was ripped from him as Mikey was flipped onto his stomach. He grunted and frowned in confusion, glancing back at his father and stuttering, "W-wha-"

"You put on such a good show baby," his father grunted as he slicked his hard cock with his son's cum, "I can't hold back anymore. I've gotta have you."

Baby blue eyes widened in fear and Mikey slowly shook his head. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real. His father had done some terrible things but this..."No..."

His father stopped stroking and looked up at the little trembling blonde, "What was that?"

Mikey slowly sat up and turned to face his father. Even though he was still crying, quite heavily, there was something in the boy's eyes. Something scared and sad but yet it somehow managed to look wild. "No...no I don't want you to."

His father chuckled but there was an unnerved edge to it. "And when did anyone give a fuck about what you wanted little boy? You are the child, I'm the adult. You do what I tell you to you little brat."

Mikey shook his head again and scooted away from the older man. "Not this! This is wrong, the way you treat us is wrong and you know it! You can't treat us this way!"

A firm hand clapped around the boy's ankle and in an instant he was right back where he started-at the foot of the bed. Before Mikey could protest he was flipped onto his stomach again, this time with his father's fist in his hair, pressing it into the mattress.

"I will not be disrespected by a little fucking whore like you little boy," the older man growled darkly. "I made you, I kept you and that bastard brother of yours after you killed my Mary! You two belong to me-" he gripped Mikey's hips and lifted them up with his free hand as the little blonde struggled against his father's hold.

"You belong to me little boy, no one can love you or your brother more than me," he lined his cock up to the boy's unprepared hole and ground against it, "You boys are nothing without me, and it's time you were grateful enough to repay me."

Mikey turned his head to the side so he could breath. "No!" He gasped and he struggled harder, "No, no please don't do this daddy please!" The sheets were getting soaked in the boy's desperate tears and still he struggled.

This did not move his father, and with a grunt he thrust his cock into his son's virgin hole. In an instant, Mikey stilled. Baby blue eyes, now red and puffy from crying, were wide in shock and horror. It took a second for the blonde to register what had just happened, but when the pain kicked in and he felt the older man moving he was quick to cry out in agony.

It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, by the second thrust he felt blood running down his legs, combing inside him with his own seed to further lube his father's cock. Not that it helped anything. The teen's body trembled not only in pain but with his sobs. He couldn't think to struggle again, his body petrified by the pain and fear. The only thing that moved was his mouth as he begged and screamed for his father to stop, all of which were ignored by the later. Instead his father only groaned and gave empty compliments on his son's tightness to deaf ears.

Pale hands gripped the bed tightly as they reached out, clawing at them as if to pull the rest of his body away from the monster on top of him. However the man's grip only tightened and his thrusts came harder and faster.

It wasn't long before poor Mikey's screams died down to pain filled gasps and sobs. He could feel his blood pooling at one of his knees and still the bleeding would not stop.

Then, suddenly it had all stopped. The large cock inside of him had been all but ripped out and he was allowed to fall limply against the bed. He was able to sluggishly turn his head to see hazy images wrestling on the floor, one of which looked an awful lot like Raph. That wasn't possible though, Raph was sleeping. And that was the last thing Mikey remembered of the incident.

* * *

Fuck, that screaming was annoying. Odd though, that it would sound so much like..."Mikey!"

Raphael sat up so fast his still pounding head made his vision swim. The teen quickly shook it away and stood tall before hurrying, albeit a little shakily, to follow the noise. Those were his brother's screams, he would know them anywhere.

By the time the screams had quieted, Raph found himself outside their father's room. Frowning in deep concern he tried opening the door only to find it locked. He grit his teeth and cursed, taking a step back he tried forcing it open. One, two, three times more he tried with no success. Each time he grew more and more crazed with worry and frustration. Finally it all built up to the point where he shouted in frustration and slammed his foot into the door. There was a sharp _**CRACK!**_ of the wood splitting and the door lazily opened. Raph quickly made his way in and gasped in horror at the sight before him. His brother, his innocent little Mikey had his head shoved into the sheets on top of the bed with his ass in the air and their sick bastard of a father thrusting into him like a flesh-light. Something in him snapped and at the same time something else clicked into place. Something that seemed to come from a dream...or nightmare

Words can not describe the feeling that built up inside him. Rage is too soft a word, anguish isn't painful enough, guilt doesn't even begin to cover it. His entire body shook and his fists clenched, before he knew it, Raph's body was moving on its own. He flew forward and delivered a harsh kick to their father's side, sending him to the ground with stunned brute never knew what hit him.

The older man looked up in bewilderment to see his oldest son glaring down at him- no, glaring wasn't right. Glaring has an emotion behind it but this...this look was empty, nothing but a hard blank stare. It felt like he was staring into the fiery pit of Hell itself. But unnerved as he was, he would not allow himself to be bested by some adolescent punk. This little shit needed to be put into his place! With a growl he began to stand, "What the fuck do you think you'r-oof!" The red-head performed a perfect and powerful round-house kick that sent the man flying to the nearest wall.

The man groaned in pain and staggered to his feet again, using the wall as a brace when the wind was suddenly knocked out of him with a swift punch to the gut. A strong uppercut followed, along with a punch to the right cheek that floored him.

When he looked up to see his son hovering over him again he tried to scramble back, but Raph straddled him and delivered blow after merciless blow, unleashing all hell on his father's face. As this progressed his blank demeanor had slipped to one of pure, unadulterated rage, and every punch was accompanied by pained grunt or whimper from the larger man and an angry huff from the younger.

As this went on Mikey stirred, as if sensing the violence. He whimpered and his little body tensed as if he were trying to move between Raph and their father, as he'd always done. Hearing his younger brother's weak whimper and seeing his body seem to twitch in the corner of his eye, the spell of rage lifted from the enraged red-head and his fist stilled. Golden eyes widened and swiftly turned to the bed.

Forgetting all about his victim, Raphael scrambled to his feet and over to his brother. The sight of his precious sibling in such a state tears misted the older teen's eyes. His strong shoulders shook as he choked back a sob and reached out his hand, just stopping short of touching the little blonde. The blood caught Raph's attention next and there was plenty of it. Not daring to try putting anything inside his brother's abused hole to stop the bleeding, he carefully wrapped the large comforter around Mikey's little body, all the while chanting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Mikey, I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Any time he moved, Mikey let out either a pained whimper or a whine but he made no other noise. Each time Raph would pause, trying to avoid causing his brother anymore pain than he had to. Once the thick comforter was wrapped securely around Mikey, Raph slowly brought him close to his chest.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to handle this, what the hell was he supposed to do?! Mikey needed help, and he needed it now damn it! Hospital! No...no the hospital wasn't an option. Doctors asked too many questions. They needed some place safe, someplace Mikey could get help...

He shut his eyes as tightly and gently nuzzled his brother's head as he took a step towards the door. A hoarse chuckle stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going...you little fucker?" Their father chuckled as he pulled himself to lean against the nearest wall. "You goin to the police? They'll have you boys in separate homes...never to see each other again," his chuckles died off as he coughed and spat out blood to his left, "Child services will do the same."

Raph glared at him and held his brother protectively. "No...no...I ain't goin to the police," he growled, "Knowin' them, yer right. They'd separate us...put us in different homes or some shit...I ain't going to tha police. But if I ever see your ugly mug again, yer gunna wish I had called them and let them have you. Next time pops...I'm killing you."

The tone in Raphael's voice said it all. He truly, not only meant what he was saying, but believed it with absolute certainty. The realization sent cold shivers down the older man's spine. Still, the fool grasped at straws to crush the teen's spirit.

"Then where will you go? I'm all you little fuckers have, and you know it. No one but me would be willing to deal with you! Hell, who else but me could take the burdens you two place on this world? You need me!"

Raphael immediately burst into a fit of bitter laughter before raising an amused brow down at the desperate man. "No...No I don't think we ever needed you, and we sure as hell don't now. We'll make our own way in life, one that doesn't include yer sorry ass. You're still breathin only cause I find Mikey's life too important to waste time on you."

That shut the elder man up. Father and son stared at each other for a few moments more before Raph turned away and didn't look back. He went to their room, filled his and Mikey's backpacks with a few spare changes of clothing, and left.

He sprinted down the street, not really knowing where he was going. All he could think of was his little brother who hadn't stirred since he'd picked him up. Before he knew it his legs weren't moving anymore. When the teen looked around with confused, worried eyes he recognized it to be the outside of Leonardo's apartment building. Leo...Leo! Leo would know what to do! Raphael would later wonder why he felt Leonardo would know how to help them, but only be able to chalk it up to instinct. It was as if a very fuzzy part of his brain knew, really _knew_ that everything would be okay with Leo. But at the moment he didn't care.

Raph's mind was hazed with worry for his brother, desperation to get him help right fucking now, and fear of the unseen future that was in store with two of them, now homeless. He needed something familiar, something warm, something...Leo. So, without further thought, he hurried up the stairs to Leonardo's apartment and pounded on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, so so sorry it took me so long to write and post this, but thank you all for being so patient. I can't wait to hear what you guys think and I will be seeing you guys in the next chapter :3


	13. Bring Me Back To Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I know right, an actual update? Who wouldda thought?! In all seriousness though I am so, so, so, sorry for how long this took and I thank everyone who stayed with me for all this time. I said it many times before and I will say t many times in the future, This story isn't going anywhere and neither am I. The pauses may be long but I will always post another chapter. This story and you guys reading it are far too important to me to just give up on it without warning okay? As long as even one person is reading this I will continue posting. This story is being seen through to the very end if it kills me! That said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please keep an eye out on the bottom for some questions regarding the future of this story.
> 
> WARNING! PLEASE READ!: Yes there is a slight trigger warning here. Mikey an the boys are going to be dealing with the aftermath of his raper and there is a scene where Don had to clean him up. I tried not making it too graphic but I will just leave this here just as a precaution to anyone thinking about reading this as a sheer: "You Have Been Warned"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah, is this even needed at this point?
> 
> All that said and squared away I will now leave you guys to the chapter. I hope you like it and whether you did or didn't please dont't be afraid to let me know what you thought in a comment!
> 
> Love you guys!

" _ **(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside,** _

_**(I can't wake up)** _

_**Wake me up inside,** _

_**(Save me)** _

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.** _

_**(Wake me up)** _

_**Bid my blood to run,** _

_**(I can't wake up)** _

_**Before I come undone,** _

_**(Save me)** _

_**Save me from the nothing I've become."** _

_**~Evanescence: "Bring Me To Life"** _

"Mom I'm telling you, it's them! It's gotta be them!"

April sighed and turned to face her daughter, "Shadow, there are only so many times I can tell you why that is impossible. When are you going to start listening?"

The teen leaned against the kitchen counter with her arms folded in front of her, a pout on her face, "You and dad have told me stories my whole life about giant talking turtles and you lecture me on the impossible. I have a talking rat as a grandfather! Why is this so hard to believe?"

"Science can do a lot of odd things, Shadow, but it can't bring the dead back."

The red head's green eyes seemed to glaze over a bit and Shadow bit her lip, almost regretting her decision to tell her mother. She knew that it pained her mom to have them gone. From what she had been told the turtles had been very dear to both her parents. She unfolded her arms and moved instead to hug her mom.

"I'm sorry...I know I'm asking a lot and what I'm saying sounds insane. I never got to meet them, but everything you, dad, and Splinter have told me makes me almost positive that these boys are the turtles!"

April sighed and pulled away from her daughter, gently but firmly holding her by her shoulders, "I know not having been able to meet them has hurt you, sweetie. I know that the boys would have loved and adored you, but Shadow...are you sure you aren't just seeing what you want to see? Think about what you are saying dear, really think about it. You would believe yourself?"

The girl faltered a little at this. She would admit that what she was suggesting sounded odd, even to herself, but Shadow felt sure about this. She tried a different approach, staring her mother firmly in the eyes.

"Splinter's been saying they'd come back for as long as I can remember. If you can't take my word for it, why can't you take his?"

April's eyes widened a little before pulling away entirely from her daughter with a small huff, "Splinter has seen many things, and is truly a wise master, but even he can make mistakes. It is normal for a father to be hopeful while he's mourning his four sons."

The blonde frowned, "Is it really though? For people who don't seem to believe him you and dad certainly aren't telling him any different. According to your logic, wouldn't it be kinder to just tell him they aren't coming back the same way you told me?"

The older woman gave a sad smile at the mention of her husband and looked out the kitchen window at the city. "Your father has moved on in his own way. Honestly, I think he wants to believe the same thing that Splinter does."

"And you don't?"

The redhead glanced at her daughter a moment before looking down, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I want to, but like your father I just...I can't."

Mother and daughter stood silently in their places for what felt like days to April, lost in her thoughts as she was. She was snapped out of her haze when she felt her daughter's arms circle around her in a tender embrace. She gave a small smile and hugged her back closely.

Shadow nuzzled her mom's shoulder and looked up at her. "Then let us help you. I know it's them mom...I can't explain it, but I do! We gotta get them to Splinter and you'd see-"

"-No sweetheart." April gently cupped the teenage girl's cheek, "No...you can't tell Splinter about this."

Shadow frowned again, staring at her mom with a mix of disbelief and anger. "What? How could you say that?! This is what he has been waiting for!"

"I still don't believe it is them. What if you tell him and it turns out it isn't the boys? It would break him, Shadow!"

"And if it is? Would you keep that from him? Just one look at them together and you'd see it! You'd see it better than I can because you actually knew them! Please mom just one look!"

Sky blue eyes stared up into emerald green ones, pleading for understanding. Eventually, the younger won out as the older woman closed her eyes and looked away.

"I'll talk to your father about it when he gets home."

The blonde cheered and hugged her mother with a bright smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

April gave a small smile and hugged her daughter back for the second time that night, "Don't thank me yet darling. Now, it is a school night and you need to get to bed."

"But we were having a moment! Surely a moment like this warrants that I stay up at least another hour."

The redhead raised an amused brow. "Yeah, not happening. To bed with you." With a pat on the back she let the girl go, turning her in the direction of her room.

Shadow gave her mom a cheesy smile and trudged to bed, "Night mom, tell dad I say good night!"

"Can do!" April called back. She turned back to the dishes she had been doing.

* * *

It took a good fifteen minutes after Donnie arrived to coax Mikey into letting go of Raphael, and another ten to get him to lie down on the couch. All the while, the blonde boy's eyes looked hollow. Staring at nothing. Seeing nothing. The beautiful baby blues that Donnie had grown to look forward to seeing had dulled, becoming more akin to grey than blue.

Mikey didn't even flinch when Donnie carefully uncovered the bloody blanket from his body. Nor did he react at the collective gasps from Leo and Donnie. He just...wasn't home. The lights were out.

Donnie's eyes watered at the sight before him. "Oh Mikey…" He quickly shakes himself out of it. He can cry for Mikey later. He looked up at the other two. "We have to get him to a hospital."

Raphael shook his head vigorously, "No! No hospitals!"

Donnie stood and glared at the redhead. "He's losing too much blood, Raph, I don't have the equipment he needs."

"We don' have time fer that anymore then! Yer here now, so just do what yah can!"

"There isn't much I can do Raph, he needs a doctor!"

"Yer as good as a doctor, you know a bunch of medical shit dontcha?!"

"That isn't enough!"

"It _has_ to be enough!"

"Ugh, why the fuck are you being so stubborn about this? If he doesn't see a doctor now then he could-"

"Enough!"

At some point during the argument, Leo had moved to a now trembling and fearful Mikey's side, and was currently trying to comfort him as he shut the other two up.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Don, you are the best we have right now, what can you do?"

Donnie opened his mouth to disagree but the sight of Mikey shut him up quickly. With a huff he knelt beside Leo.

"Water. I need lots and lots of water. I don't have an IV so we'll have to settle with the next best thing." Leo nodded and hurried away to the kitchen.

The brunette looked up at the second oldest teen. "Raph I need you to take my place here and comfort Mikey. If it comes to it, you also need to hold him down. I need to get down there and clean the area."

The redhead nodded shakily and took Don's place as the other dug through his bag. Pulling out a travel package of wet wipes, he looked up at Raph. The teen had the still unresponsive blonde's hand in his own. Don looked at Mikey and spoke softly and slowly.

"Mikey...Mikey, it's Donnie. I am going to touch the area and clean it, okay? It may sting a bit but I promise it won't last long."

The blonde still didn't respond, didn't even move. Donnie took a deep breath before carefully spreading the boy's legs and wiping at the blood.

As soon as the cold wipe made contact with his pale skin, Mikey tensed up and whimpered, closing his eyes tightly, as he turned his head away. Raph hung tight to his little brother's hand and ran the other through his tangled hair.

"I gotcha kiddo...I gotcha."

Donnie glanced up at Raph, "I need you to hold him down now Raph."

The red head's golden eyes widened, "What?"

"I need to clean his anus and the prodding will most likely cause a panic. You have to hold him so he doesn't hurt himself or us!"

Raphael stared down at his little brother who stared up at the ceiling and trembled. Taking in a deep breath he held down Mikey's arms, making the youngest boy's eyes widen and his trembling intensify. The brunette called Leo back. The oldest teen was carrying five full cups of water in hand.

"Leo, hold his legs down alright?"

Leonardo tensed but nodded slowly. Setting the glasses of water aside, he got into position.

With everyone in place Donnie looked up at the young blonde and sighed, "I'm sorry Mikey." He then looked up at the other two, "Carefully roll him onto his stomach."

The two older teens nodded and slowly rolled the blonde over. This just got him into even more of a panic, and at once he started to squirm and cry out. Over and over again the words "please stop!" and "I'll be a good boy!" flew from his lips, and before long he was sobbing again. Still, the three other teens held fast, the older two holding him down diligently while the third carefully cleaned his final wound.

Half way through it Mikey began to cry out for them, begging them to save him. It was Raph's name he called out the most and it had him and Leo in tears. The only thing keeping the brunette's eyes dry was the importance of the task at hand. He could cry later.

After what felt like an eternity for all four of them, Don pulled away and said softly, "Done." Immediately, Raph and Leo let go and the blonde curled up into the fetal position, choking on his own sobs as he continued to call for them. Raph gently cupped his brother's pale cheeks and tilted his head up so their eyes met.

"I'm here buddy...I'm here. We're all here kiddo, come on...snap out of it."

This did nothing to comfort the boy, and Raph cried harder, hugging Mikey close as the younger clung to him and called out their names.

Don turned to Leo, "We need to find a way to calm him down and drink some water, maybe give him some pain killers…"

The ebony haired teen nodded in agreement as he watched. Drying his eyes, he tried thinking of ways that they could do it. After a moment he said the only thing that came to his mind, "Raph, let go of Mikey."

Raph looked up at Leo and growled, "Fuck you if yah think that's happenin!"

Leo kept his own voice calm despite the bite in Raph's. "This isn't helping him...if anything it is hurting him as he cries more and gets closer to dehydration. He needs to calm down."

Raph shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, "No, he needs me! He's needed me all this time and I never-"

Leo laid a gentle hand on the red head's shoulder. "You'll still be here Raph. We are all here for him now, and none of us are leaving him. But he needs to calm down."

The two locked eyes a moment and slowly Raph began to nod, "O-okay…." He stood up, set the shivering, sobbing blonde back on the couch, and took a few steps back. Leo then hugged him tightly and Raph hugged him back. Don and Leo locked eyes with each other for a moment and an unspoken agreement passed. Raph had wounds that needed to be looked at as well.

Pulling away, Leonardo gently took Raphael's hand into his own and led him to the bathroom. The redhead followed wordlessly, not daring to look back at his younger sibling in fear of running back to hold him again. Don stayed where he was, kneeling at Mikey's side while he waited for the blonde to stop crying.

It only took about 5 more minutes until Michael was back to his silent and unfocused state. Don gently held a glass up to the boy's lips and he mechanically drank it, never looking anywhere but the ceiling. Don gave him two more cups of water after that, and then stopped. He would give him another glass in 15 minutes.

Tears streamed down the brunette's cheeks as he reached out and gently took the blonde's hand into his own.

"Oh Mikey…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Me again! So if you are reading this, first of all: thank you, and secondly, how do you guys feel about Shadow's character? She is a cannon character in the TMNT comics, however I have never read the and the only things I have found on her is her physical description and the fact that she got on with the Turtles relatively well. As of right now I am kinda making her up as I go and I would appreciate your thoughts on her as a character. Thank you for reading, not just this but my story as a whole and I will see you guys in the next chapter :3


	14. The Good and the Bad

Hey folks!

 

This is the author of the story speaking. I am really sorry that this isn’t the update to the story that you all have been waiting for but...that is actually what I wish to talk to you all about.

 

I adore this story, and true to my word I intend to continue it. However, upon looking back at what I have written in the past I see things, small things, that can be written better or details that can be improved upon. Things like grammar and pronoun/adjective use. I have also noticed a major issue as well, though; one that has been glaring me in the face a while now.

 

The story that is unfolding now has changed a bit from my very first draft of it years ago, as it stands the character of Shadow is no longer needed for the story. In lieu of this I have decided a total rewrite of the story without her in it. The story as you know it won’t change all that much, but change it will all the same. I have decided to open the doors to you guys, and see what you all believe should happen to this version of the story.

 

Even though it is totally being rewritten, I love all the comments and support I have been given by all of you for the story I have written down so far, and am willing to leave it up as is despite the fact that this version won’t be finished in favor of the new. My question to all of you is, should I?

 

I leave the decision up to you, my wonderful and faithful readers. Should I delete the old rendition of the story or just leave it online and available to read as I post the new and improved version?

 

For my readers on Fanfiction.net, I will set up a poll which you can take part in on my profile, or you may leave a comment saying your peace. For those of you on Archive of Our Own I ask that you comment as well or just follow the link to the poll (though I am unsure if you can take part if you don’t have an account with fanfiction). I will give you all of two weeks to decide before tallying up the results from both the comments and the poll.

 

Should the outcome be that the old version of the story should be deleted I will keep it up an extra week for those who truly love it as is.

 

Thank you all who have read my work and stuck with me this far, and to you new readers who give me a new chance at this. I will be posting the revised version of the first couple chapters shortly, as I said the only bits to change will be the ones where Shadow was present.

 

I hope you all like the new version,

Natily

 

 

 

***UPDATE***

 

**Heeeeey Guys...okay so it has been a bit longer than two weeks but I have a good excuse this time! I am getting ready to move outta my parents place so...yeah. But anyway: The Results!!**

 

**Word from you all came in overwhelmingly positive about this whole re-write thing and I truly appreciate it! Really you have no idea how worried I was about how you'd all take the news and am very grateful to have such understanding and caring readers following me and this story. You all seemed to want me to keep this old work up despite the fact that I won't be continuing this version of it so I will respect that and leave this chapter up as well as leave a note in the description.**

 

**I am hoping to post the first few chapters up in bulk, probably not this Saturday but definitely by the 29th so look forward to that!**

 

**So...yeah I guess that is it for this version of the story. For the new version, just take a look at my profile for it or here's the link for it if you'd prefer it:**

**http://archiveofourown.org/works/11852070/chapters/26758047**

 

 

**Thank you again everyone who shared their thoughts as well as their love and support for this work and I hope you enjoy this new version of it coming up even more.**

**Love,**

**Natily**


	15. The End of an Era

Hey folks! Just figured I'd post this here so that everyone would get the chance to see it: The new version of the story has finally been posted!!

 

The link to it is right here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11852070/chapters/26758047

 

But you could also just go to my profile, click on my works, and then hit "Return to Me" to check out the first two chapters I have up so far.

 

Anywho, thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me this long with this story and I hope you all like the new version of it as well.

 

I hope to see you all on the other side!!

 

Love,

Natily

 

 


End file.
